


I hate everything about you

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Humiliation, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Rape, Slow Burn, Torture, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Lucas has to agree to a certain offer to protect his family and unite the city he loves. This agreement proves to be his worst nightmare and he loses himself along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically shit hits the fan

Lucas was running through the streets of Madrid. Thunder booming above his head. His clothes were soaked when he arrived at his destination. Leaning against the brick wall Lucas allowed himself to breathe for a few seconds. He took the stairs two at a time. Knocking no hammering against the wooden door in front of him. Seconds ticked away. To Lucas they felt like years when the door finally opened. Lucas stumbling inside.

Strong arms catching him before he even had the chance to hit the floor. God he was so tired. The body is still damp. Blue eyes looking into his worridly. Toni had just come out of the shower. A towel slung across his waist. His hand steadying Lucas shoulders. Who's eyes are wide in fear. No word coming out of his throat.

"Luqui what is going on ??"

Toni never gets a response. He is dragged across the room. Clothes being thrown at him. Lucas throwing Tonis stuff into the luggage that had been under the blonds bed. His mind and heart racing. He had to get Toni out of here. As soon as possible. They didn't have any time. 

"Lucas. Lucas please talk to me."

"HE knows Antonio. HE knows."

Toni freezes. For just a split second before he grabs Lucas by the waist and pushes his back against his chest. Grounding him. Nuzzling Lucas neck with his nose in comfort. The Spaniard was shaking in his arms. Tears were rolling down his face. He chokes back a sob. They didn't have time. Toni had to leave. Now. 

"I will fight him."

"Are you out of your mind ?? There is no fighting he will kill you. For my stupid mistake. He will kill you."

Lucas legs give out. He can't do this anymore. He can't. He is so tired. He knows HE will make him choose. Lucas can't choose between Toni and his family. He can't. He can't. If he wouldn't have started this, Toni wouldn't have to pay now. 

"Get dressed Antonio."

"Luqui…"

"GET DRESSED."

Toni obeys. Throwing on clothes as fast as he can. Lucas hoisting up the luggage. Lucas has no idea how much time they have left. His heart is in his throat. He doesn't want anything happening to Toni.

"Luqui."

Lucas eyes are wide in fear when he turns around. Toni grabbing his waist. Claming his lips in a gentle kiss. Pushing Lucas against the nearest wall. Lucas mind goes blank. He clings to Toni like a lifeline. Moaning into his mouth. With a sudden movement Lucas pushes the blond away from him. They don't have time for kissing they have to get out. Now. Toni stops him by grabbing his wrist. Lucas wants to cry.

"Ich liebe dich."

Silent tears slide down Lucas' cheeks. He wipes them away furiously. They don't have time for feelings. They are halfway down when they hear voices. Lucas pushing Toni back. Back into the apartment. Locking the door behind them. There is nowhere to run. Nowhere. Lucas had been to late. Toni would die because of him. Toni takes him into his arms. His gaze unfazed.

The door is thrown onto the floor. HE appears in the doorway. His minions in tow. Lucas is ripped away from Toni forcefully. The blond being held down by two men. Lucas being forced to kneel in front of HIM. Being forced to look up by an unforgiving hand grabbing his chin. 

"You thought you could get away with it Lucas. I am disappointed. I always thought you were a fighter. Don't tell me you have fallen in love ?? The ice cold prince of Madrid ??"

Lucas is slapped across the face. His lip bursting upon contact. Blood dripping down his chin. He is grabbed by the hair and thrown on the bed. His hips being stradled as his shirt is ripped open. Toni being forced to watch. A hand runs down Lucas chest. His nipples being pinched until Lucas whimpers in discomfort. Lips claiming his.

"Don't forget who you belong to Lucas. I think I have to remind you don't I ??"

Lucas chokes. His heart beating in his chest at an unhealthy rate. Griezmann sucking on his skin. Leaving red marks all over Lucas body. Biting and nipping at the others skin. Lucas' legs kicking air as he tries to shake the French off him. A hand on his belt buckle makes him flinch. Griezmann gets up. Walking towards Toni.

"I have another idea. First I will kill your little boy toy here and then we will have some fun. So that you will be reminded who you belong to every time you see his body."

Lucas cries. Stop. Please stop. I will do anything. Anything. He doesn't realize he has said those words out loud. Because Griezmann is approaching him. Grinning like a maniac. His hand gripping Lucas hair forcefully. Forcing him to look him straight in the eye.

"Anything ??"

"Anything", Lucas whispers.

Griezmann throws his head back and laughs out loud. This was incredibly amusing. He unbuckles his own belt. Opening his jeans. 

"Suck it then be a good boy Lucas. Oh and look at him while you do it. Just so he understand WHO you belong to."

Lucas short hair is gripped forcefully as Griezmann guides his cock into Lucas mouth. Snapping his hips and making Lucas gag around him. Tears pricking in the Spaniards eyes as he is practically choked. Trying to get away from the French who has a death grip on his hair. Toni spewing out insults in German. Griezmann just laughing at him. Releasing Lucas as he comes into his mouth. Kicking him in the ribs as the Spaniard tires to regain his breathing.

"God you are such a slut aren't you Lucas. It's your own fault for cheating on me with that bastard. I am in the right here. You belong to me. You knew what you were getting yourself into."

Lucas had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He had just tried to protect his family. 

Lucas is thrown on the bed again. Griezmann looming above him. Pulling at his jeans. Toni yelling. Yelling for them to stop. Griezmann leaving Lucas and punching the blond in the face. Driving his knee into his stomach. Lucas yelling for him to stop. Pleading. Toni is half conscious. Griezmann directing his attention to Lucas. Grinning. Lucas doesn't move when Griezmann enters him. He knows better. It will hurt more if he moves. He just lays there and takes it. He should be used to it by now.

Right ?? 

Griezmann leaves him in the bed. Sperm running down his thighs as Lucas hides his face in the pillow. That smells like Toni. He just wants to die. Just kill him already. Lucas lifts his head tiredly. Toni moaning in pain as Griezmann punches him over and over again.

"STOP. Please stop. Please don't kill him "

Griezmann stops and turns around. Grabbing Lucas by the hair and throwing him in front of the blond.  
Leaning down until he is close to Lucas right ear. Griezmanns breath is hot against Lucas face.

"Don't worry I won't kill him."

Lucas shoulders sag in relief. 

"You will."

Lucas blood freezes in his veins. Tears streaming down his face. He shakes his head forcefully. He can't.

"It's either him or your family. Choose."

Lucas sobs in agony. He can't. He can't kill the man he loves. He can't. Toni had saved him. Had saved him from this sick relationship he had thrown himself into to protect his family. Toni had managed to make him feel again. After two long years. He can't kill him. Lucas and Toni are face to face. The blonds features softening as he cups Lucas cheek.

"Te amo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio adamantly refuses to give in to Atleticos request. His tries are futile.

Two years ago

Sergio throws the paper in his hand across the room. Snarling like a madman. Marcelo flinching slightly as the paper flies past him and hits the white wall behind him. Sergio hides his face in his hands and shakes his head. They were in this fucking mess because of Beckham. Damnit. Marcelo flinches again when Sergio slams his open palms against the table. Papers and pens rolling down and falling on the marble floor beneath their feet.

"Maybe there is something we can do about it Sergio, por favor. You have to calm down. Maybe go talk to Gabi about it. Please."

Sergio sits down again. His hand covering his face. Silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Marcelo picking up the papers from the floor. Crumpling them in his palm. He was as enraged as Sergio was. This claim Atletico was making was a valid one though. They had every right to ask this of them. Every right. Real had lost 10 years ago. Because of Beckham. Because the Englishman had carelessly attacked Atletico. Real had lost and in exchange for Beckham's life Raúl had, had to agree to a condition.

In 10 years time Real would need to have one of their own marry the crown Prince of Atletico. To unify the city and end the war.

Iker had been exiled by the royal court that was being led by Florentino Perez. Iker had refused to offer up one of their own children. Atletico had played the diplomacy card and had given Real 1 year time. If by then they wouldn't present a suitable candidate to be married to their own crown prince, Madrid would burn. They have a week to announce their prince. In two weeks time the royal wedding would take place. There were no what and ifs it was what was expected of them. They were honorable men right ??

They had to clean up the mess "their fathers" made.

Sergio still wants to try and talk to Gabi about that. If there is any chance this could be prevented, Sergio would do it. He would even give Madrid to Atletico. He does not care. But this would just be disrespectful to Iker. And Raúl and all the others that had fought for their freedom. Plus Perez would never allow that. Their court was as corrupt as it could be. This political marriage would bring them a lot of wealth. Which Perez would never say no to. He did not care about the consequences. 

But Sergio cares. He cares about his children. The only one of royal blood is Nacho. Who had been born in Madrid and was the rightful heir to the throne. After Iker would have retired Nacho would have been given the crown. The young man being the perfect candidate to be king. He was an incredible gentle soul who also knew how to treat his people with respect. He was still too young though. 26 years of age. Then Iker had been exiled by Perez for failing to deliver a suitable prince last year. It would happen to Sergio this year. Either he gives up one of his children or he loses all of them.

There is no choosing. He's got no say in this. If it was up to him, he would have offered himself up. Just to protect his children. He knows that Marcelo would do the same in a heartbeat. Apart from Nacho most of "their" children had been saved from the streets. Some of them being half dead or starved when Iker or Sergio had found them. Like little Álvarito who was 20 now. Or Lucas. Or Isco. Nearly all of had been homeless and left on the streets to die. 

Atletico had special requirements for the marriage. The candidate couldn't be over 25 years old. Which ruled out Nacho and Dani and a few others. Isco would turn 25 in a few days which ruled him out, also. Perez would have liked to marry Isco off. He had tired that last year when Iker had refused. Isco would be safe. Which left Lucas, Alvaro, Marco, Federico, Marcos and Sergio. Atletico had declined Rapha. Sergios heart bleeds. There is no way in hell he could choose. All of them are too young. Have their whole lives ahead of them. It wasn't fair.

Sergio grabs his coat. He would still try and talk to Gabi about this. There had to be something that could be done about this. Sergio would not rest until he could prevent it. Even if he died trying. He did not care. Iker would kill him if this went through. Sergio would probably kill himself because he couldn't handle the guilt. Handing one of his own children to those people. There was no way in hell. No way. Sergios black coat flutters on the wind. It had been snowing again. Madrid being covered in whiteness. Sergio blinks away snowflakes from his eyelashes and knocks on the heavy wooden door in front of him. 

He waits.

The door is opened and he is greeted by Godin.

"Sergio Ramos what can I do for you ??"

"I request to speak to Gabi. It is urgent."

Sergio is allowed inside and left alone in the entrance hall. The snow melting from his coat and creating a puddle of water around him. Godin returns and nods at him. Gesturing with his arm for Sergio to go ahead. Sergio nods at him. Climbing the wooden stairs to Gabis office. He knocks and waits. A voice telling him to come inside. Gabi looking up from some papers. Offering Sergio a seat.

"Ah Sergio please sit. Just give me a second."

Sergio does as he is told. Draping his coat on the chair. Kneading his hands nervously. His teeth chewing on his lower lip. There had to be something that could be done about this. Gabi organizes his papers and looks at Sergio.

"What can I do for you Sergio ?? It's been a while we have seen eachother."

"I know I have no right to ask this of you Gabriel. I know. I know but please there has to be a way to prevent this. The times have changed. Please."

Sergio can hear his own voice break. He is sure he has never sounded this desperate before. Never. This situation was eating him up alive. He couldn't give up one of his children. He would rather die than let it happen. Just kill him but leave the kids be. Sergio knows even if he dies or offers himself up it would change nothing. Absolutely nothing. Marcelo would be in his shoes. The Brazilian would act exactly like Sergio is doing now. He would never sell out his children.

Gabi had gotten up. Squeezing Sergios shoulder in comfort. There is pity in his eyes. Sergio is just trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"I am so sorry Sergio. I really am but you know as well as I do that I have no say in this. I too like you am trying to protect my own children. I know how you feel and I am sorry. So incredibly sorry you have been put in this position. I wished that I could do something about it. I can't."

Sergio nods mechanically. He knows it isn't Gabis fault. He had tried right ?? Right ?? There was nothing else he could do. Except get all his children killed if he refused. There was no getting out. He would have to talk to Marcelo about it tonight. It wasn't fair. Deciding one of their children's fate like that. All of them deserved freedom. Deserved to marry the person they loved. He would take that right away from one of them tonight. Sergios heart shatters. Gabis strong grip on his shoulder steering him out. 

Sergio has no idea how long he stands in the hallway. His whole body numb. He just wants to fucking cry. An arm wraps itself around his shoulder. A gentle hand running through his hair. Sergio cries in the others chest. Soft kisses being pressed against his temple.

"I am so sorry Sese. So sorry."

Sergio nods through tears. He has to go. He needs to talk to Marcelo. Sergio untangles himself from Fernando. Wiping away his tears. Fernando presses a kiss against his forehead. Then Sergio is gone. He doesn't even feel the cold. He feels nothing. His heart had been just shattered and now he would have to shatter Marcelos too. Before Sergio can open the door Lucas greets him and opens it for him. Sergio kisses his sons cheek and discards his coat. Looking at his wrist watch. Right he was late for dinner. 

"Sorry I am late I forgot time."

Sergio pretends nothing had happened as he plops down next to Marcelo. Keylord sideglancing him curiously. Sergio focuses his attention on the green beans and mashed potatoes in front of him. He is not hungry. But he would keep the facade up for his children. Who are chatting livly. Laughing and being happy. Sergios heart constricts as he watches them. Marcelo nudging his elbow. Right he has to pretend everything is ok. Ikers absence is greatly missed. There is no denying that. Him and Marcelo are kissed on the cheeks goodnight.

"Good night dads sleep well."

Sergios heart breaks. Marcelo steering him away. Opening the liquor cabinet and handing him a glass. Sergio hides his face in his hands. Shaking his head.  
"I can't do this Marce. I can't. Please. Oh god I can't." Marcelo squeezes his friends shoulder. He doesn't want to do this either. He loves these kids so much. He would die for all of them. But getting them killed for someone else's mistakes was the worst thing that could happen. He doesn't want to give Atletico one of their children. There was no other way. 

"I won't give them any of them Marce. They should feel safe here not be sold to those animals."

Lucas had tiptoed down stairs to the bathroom. There was a light shining at the end of one of the corridors. Maybe Sergio or Marcelo were still awake. He could check. Sometimes their dad's forgot to sleep. It had happened a few times. Voices can be heard from inside. Lucas hears Sergio yell at Marcelo. They never fought. Lucas is incredibly worried now.

"I won't give those bastards one of our kids Marce."

"All of them will die."

"Then we will get them out of the country. Out of Madrid. This isn't happening. Over my fucking dead body. I swore to Iker I would protect them. He made me swear before he left. You were there Marce. You were there."

Lucas heart freezes. Neither Sergio nor Marcelo had ever talked about it. About the consequences David Beckham had caused. Lucas had accidentally eavesdropped on one of Ikers and Sergios conversations two years ago. One of them had to be married to Atleticos crown Prince. Lucas is sure Nacho and Dani and the older ones know. They never speak about it though. 

"We have 2 days to tell Atletico. Two days. Two days are nothing. In two days we will destroy one of their lives. I can't do it Marce."

There is a loud noise. Something shatters. Making Lucas flinch behind the door. His heart beating in his chest. In two days one of them had to leave their family. Lucas can vaguely remember that the one to be married off had to be just under 25. He was 24. All the others were too young. Barely 20 or 21. Lucas takes a deep breath. He had promised himself that he would pay Sergio and Iker back from having saved him from the streets. If he could prevent his brothers from suffering he would do it. Taking a deep breath Lucas appears from behind the door.

"Choose me. I will marry Atleticos crown Prince."

Sergio and Marcelo freeze at the voice. Lucas standing before them. Wearing a red hoodie and grey sweatpants. Looking at that with that fire in his eyes. The same one he had, had when Sergio and Iker had rescued him from the streets. Lucas was strong, a fighter. 

"No", Sergio says his voice strong.

Lucas walks up to him and hugs Sergio tightly. That man had been a father figure and a big brother to him. He owed this people his life. There was no greater honor than to give them something back.

"Please I don't want anything to happen to Álvarito or Sergio or Fede. Please. It's going to be ok."

Sergio falls to his knees. Clutching Lucas hoodie tightly. Sobbing into his chest. He had to sacrifice one of his children. He wasn't ready for this. He would have never been ready for this. Lucas deserved to find someone who loved him. Deserved to live a free life. Not be bound to this political bullshit. Perez wouldn't take no for an answer. Sergio declines Lucas offer and sends him to bed. Crying in Marcelos chest.

Two days later a letter arrives. Shattering Sergios world. His knees giving out.

Ladies and gentleman we would like to invite you to the royal wedding of:

Antoine Griezmann  
&  
Lucas Vazquez 

Sergio cries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has finally arrived.

Lucas is standing in his dressing room. Looking at himself in the mirror. He just needs to throw his suit jacket on. Sergio had given him, his own cufflinks. The Real Madrid logo on them. Lucas' heart is beating in his chest. He is incredibly nervous. His hands are clammy. A knock on the door startles him. Marcelos familiar afro peaking inside. 

"Hey are you ok ??"

Lucas nods. 

"Do…do I look presentable Marce ?? I don't know I am very nervous. What if he doesn't like me ?? What if…"

What if he wasn't good enough. What if he wasn't handsome enough. Lucas knows this is a political marriage but he can't help but freak out about it. Everybody knows that Griezmanns expectations are over the roof. There would never be a person that would please that arrogant bastard. Well maybe except himself. 

"You look great hijo. Incredible."

Marcelo squeezes his shoulder gently. Pressing a kiss against Lucas forehead. Lucas is trembling slightly. Two days ago he had been so incredibly confidant and maybe he had acted on impulse. But there was no way in hell any of the others had to suffer. No way. All of them had suffered enough. Sergio had been very quiet. Lucas was afraid that Sergio was angry with him.

"You and Sergio will bring me to the altar right ??", there is doubt in Lucas' voice.

Marcelo cups his cheeks and pats them lightly.

"Of course hijo. We'll be with you until the end."

"Sergio too ??", Lucas asks his voice small. He was so incredibly afraid that Sergio would never talk to him again. Marcelo let's go off his shoulders. Lucas biting his lower lip. A wink is all Lucas gets. Marcelo exits.

"Sergio Ramos Garcia get your ass down here, Lucas is freaking out in there. Freaking out. He thinks you are angry. He is terrified that you won't bring him to the altar. It is done Sergio we can't change it but please we have to let him know that we will always be there for him."

Sergio looks up from hands. Looking Marcelo straight in the eye. Lifting his hand in his friends direction. His oldest friend. Their son was getting married and he was moping around. It would be more difficult for Lucas than for any of them. Sergio was a fool. He was caught up in his own pain. His son needed him and he is licking his wounds like a kitty.

Lucas looks up when the door opens again. Kneading his hands nervously. Sergio gives him a wide grin. Taking Lucas into his arms and hugging him to his chest, careful not to wrinkle the shirt and waistcoat. Marcelo joining in.

"We are proud of you hijo never forget that."

Lucas shoulders slump in relief. Sergio kissing his forehead. At least Sergio wasn't angry anymore. Lucas is so relieved. So relieved. Marcelo helps him into his suit jacket. Sergio checks Lucas' tie and straightens it for him. A shaky breath escaping his mouth. Sergio didn't want this to happen. He has to stay strong. For Lucas. 

Who is clearly terrified. 

"Are you ready hijo ??"

Lucas wants to shake his head no. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he thought he was going to faint. Marcelos and Sergios hand steady his arms. Lucas is sure he would have collapsed without them. He was in this mess on his own. He had just wanted to protect his brothers. All of them were shocked. Isco hadn't spoken for a day.

 

A week ago at the Bernabeu 

Sergio had fallen to his knees. The letter crumpled next to him. He chest constricting and tears stinging in his eyes. He had failed. He failed Iker. He had failed Marcelo. He had failed their children. But above all else he had failed Lucas. Sergio should have stopped him. Now it was too late. The wedding would take place. Whether he liked it or not. I was already done.

They would lose Lucas. 

Sergio has no idea how to tell Marcelo. How to tell the others. They probably knew something was going on. It was still Sergios duty to tell them. Except his body wouldn't cooperate with him. Maybe it was just a cruel dream and he would wake up any minute. A hand on his shoulder makes him look up. Marcelo looks at him as if someone had died. His forehead creased in worry. He looked 10 years older.

"We are going to lose him ??"

Marcelos voice tells Sergio that the other already knows. Sergio chokes. Tears falling from his eyes. He had just broken his promise to Iker. There was no way of preventing it. The door to his office is opened forcefully. Dani peaking inside.

"Perez is here…"

Sergio untangles himself from Marcelo and growls low in his throat. Wiping away the tears furiously. That bastard didn't need to see that Sergio had been crying. He didn't need to see that he had won. Sergio wouldn't give him that satisfaction. All of them were just pawns. Expendable. They were like a piece of meat that could be sold off any time if the price was right.

"Ahh Sergio I would like to discuss the procedure on how we will continue now that Lucas will be married to Griezmann."

Sergio wants to throw up. He has his back to Perez and gags. God Lucas. Sergios heart bleeds. Perez talks and talks and talks. About money and fame, Sergio doesn't even listen to him. Royal court his ass. Sergio has no idea how much time passes. It feels like a lifetime. Finally Perez gets up, shaking Sergios hand. Telling him they are doing the right thing.

The right thing ?? They are selling Lucas to those people. It would be easier to just kill him at this point. Sergio bows politely. Gives Perez the fakest smile he can manage and tells him that he is also excited for the wedding. Finally the other leaves. Sergio would have liked to strangle him.

"Luqui ?? Luqui is it true ??"

Lucas is sitting on his bed next to Isco. Alvaro looking at him disbelief.

"Is what true Álvarito ??"

Alvaro hesitates when Marco nudges him in the ribs. Nacho entering the room and sitting down behind Isco. Taking the other into his arms. Dani blocks the door by standing against it. Vini and Sergio crawling towards the bed and sitting down next to Luka and Casemiro. The older ones remaining silent. Knowing what is going on.

"Is it true that they are going to marry you to Griezmann ??"

Lucas shoulders slump. He looks at his hands. Eventually he nods. Isco untangles himself from Nacho. Throwing his hands in the air. His face red in anger.

"I should have been the one to be married to that bastard not you Lucas. That's not fair. I swear to god if he hurts you I will cut off his damn head."

Lucas sighs. He knows what he had gotten himself into. Or so he thinks at that time. His first instinct had been to protect the younger ones and that's what he was doing. At least he was doing it for a good cause right ?? Protecting his brothers. He doesn't manage to sleep that night. Sitting in front of the window and watching the snow fall. Sergio hadn't talked to him. At all. Lucas feels horrible. 

"Why are you still awake ??"

Lucas turns his head surprised. Isco is rubbing his eyes tiredly. Plopping down on the cushion next to Lucas. Neither of them saying a word. Watching the snow fall against the window. 

"I want to be your best man."

Lucas smiles widly and hugs Iscos shoulders. His head coming to rest on his shoulder. He couldn't wish for a better best man. Isco was his best friend. His brother. They had survived the streets together. They would survive this too. Lucas hopes at least. He is terrified. There is no denying that. Griezmann wasn't just anyone. 

"I couldn't let that bastard marry you Francisco. You'll marry Nachito someday and be king. I just wished Iker was still here. I…I am terrified."

Isco squeezes Lucas hand. He had failed as an older brother. He had failed to protect Lucas and the others. Lucas can look out for himself. The streets of Madrid had made them stronger. Both of them were fighters. Isco is sure Lucas will be ok. But it would be the first time that he wouldn't have Isco by his side.

That's what terrified Lucas the most.

Loneliness.

 

Wedding Day

Despite both Marcelo and Sergio having their arms around his waist, Lucas can't help but tremble. His heart is in his chest. Maybe he had underestimated the situation. There was no turning back. Lucas was no coward. Whatever was waiting for him Lucas would face it. For his brothers and for Marcelo and Sergio. Light floods his vision when thet enter the cathedral. Griezmann waiting for him on top of the stairs. His hands folded in front of him. Staring right into Lucas soul. Lucas straightens his back and pushes out his chest. He was a child of Madrid. He wasn't inferior to Griezmann. 

Lucas has his arms hooked into one of Sergios and Marcelos arms. The deliever him quiet literally to Griezmann. Kissing his cheeks. Whispering words of comfort into his ear. Isco is right next to him. Standing tall and proud beside him. Like a rock in the sea. Nodding at him. Lucas feels himself calm down a bit. Sergios and Marcelos eyes never leave his. They sit down next to Perez. 

Griezmann approaches him and Lucas gulps. Extending his hand towards him. Griezmann kissing the back of it lightly. His eyes are unreadable as the turn to face the priest together. The French never letting go of his hand. Lucas feels trapped instantly. He sucks it up. The priest who is an older man begins to read from a book. Lucas doesn't dare to look at Griezmann. There aren't any vows or anything. Lucas realizes that they are at the part where they slip the ring to eachothers fingers when Fernando appears in his field of vision. 

Griezmann slipping the gold ring that was encircled with various gems on to his finger. It looks ridiculous to be honest. Lucas feels as if someone just slipped a price tag around his neck. As if he was just an item to be shown of. Which he was. He was am item for Griezmann to use how he pleased. He had just signed a contract with the devil. Signing it with his own blood. There was no escaping. The only comforting thought was that his family would be safe.

Lucas barely registers the priest. Who asks them if they would take the others as their rightful spouse. All eyes are on Lucas who feels incredibly exposed. It's just politics. The "I do" part was just a formal thing. Even if he said he didn't want to it wouldn't work. Lucas hears Griezmann say I do with such a bored voice that one could think he had just talked about the weather. The priest turns towards him. Asking him if he wanted to marry Griezmann. His head screaming no at him NO.

"I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas day couldn't have started worse.

Lucas can't breathe when Griezmann puts one arm around his waist. Dragging him closer to himself. His chest constricts when lips meet his. Griezmann shoving his tongue into his mouth violently. Making Lucas head spin. Had it not been for the hand on his waist Lucas would have collapsed. His legs feeling like jelly. His eyes squeezed shut so tightly that he just wanted to become blind. The kiss that seals Lucas fate lasts mere seconds. To Lucas it feels like years. His eyes wide and unfocused. Griezmann grips his hand and turns them towards the crowd. 

Lucas wants to throw up. His head is still spinning. He looks at Sergio and Marcelo. He is sure he is as white as a sheet. Neither Sergios nor Marcelos eyes leave him. Lucas feels exposed. Griezmann leading them down the stairs. It feels like Griezmann is pulling down a wet sack of potatos. The arm around his waist feels like a steel chain. People are all over them. Touching him. Talking to him. Lucas is still staring at Sergio and Marcelo. His knees are shaking. He was in his mess on his own. 

Suddenly the door to the cathedral is swung open forcefully. The mahagony door hitting the marble. Creating a deafening noise. Lucas head spins. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. His legs finally give out. Griezmann not even bothering to help him up. Not even bothering to cast him a glance. Or ask him if he was ok. Lucas doesn't care. Sergio and Marcelo are on their feet. Their faces white as a sheet. Everyone looking who had dared to disturb the holy ceremony. 

"Get your fucking hands off my son you hijo de puta."

 

One day before the wedding, 2 years ago, Barcelona

Andres had managed to keep him away from newspapers for at least a week. Iker wants to know why. He bribes one of the maids to get him a copy. Iker knows that Andres will have his reasons but still. Iker liked to stay up to date. He liked to stay informed on what happened in Madrid. The big black letters on the cover of the newspaper seem to mock Iker. Laughing at him. Telling him he had failed. Failed miserably.

The royal wedding of HRH Prince Antoine Griezmann & Prince Lucas Vazquez will take place tomorrow at 12pm.

Iker knees give out. How could have this happened ?? How could Sergio and Marcelo let this happen ?? Iker knows that it's not their fault. Perez that bastard will have threatened Sergio. Of course Iker knows about the rules. Sergio had done everything in his power to keep their children safe. He doesn't understand however, how Lucas got choosen. In hindsight Iker should have known. Lucas was strong. He was a survivor. Loyal to the bone. It fit. As much as Iker didn't want it to be true it fit Lucas. So well. Maybe too well. 

His door is pulled open. A stressed out Andres looking at him wide-eyed. Iker crumples the newspaper. Throwing it in the fire that was heating up the room. Griezmanns face being devoured by the flames as the newspaper turns to ash. Ikers eyes never leaving it. His hands in his pockets. There was no way he could get in contact with Sergio. He needs to stop this. Lucas doesn't deserve it. None of them do. They had saved those children from the streets to give them a better life. Not to sell them to a corrupt city that was only after money. 

"I need to get to Madrid as soon as possible Andres."

"Are you out of your mind they have exiled you. You are aware that they are authorized to kill you if you ever set foot in Madrid again. I am sorry Iker but I won't let that happen."

Ikers hands are on Andres shoulders squeezing them.

"What would you do if one of your children would be married off to some random person."

Andres huffs but sighs.

"I understand how you feel Iker but this isn't a solution."

"But getting one of my sons to be married to that monster is ?? Lucas deserves so much more than that. He deserves to find someone who loves him. That bastard will hurt him. I will never forgive myself if something happened to him. Please you have to understand "

Iniesta rubs his forehead in frustration. Nodding in defeat. Iker had a point. A valid point. 

"I won't let you go alone. If shit hits the fan I am getting you out of there. Xavi will kill us if he gets to know, you are aware right ??"

Iker nods gratefully and squeezes his friends shoulder.

"Thank you I owe you one, Andres."

 

Wedding day, Madrid

Perez had jumped up from his seat. Shouting a the guards to arrest Iker immediately. Suddenly Iker is pulled away. Out of the cathedral. The person hiding them behind a marble pillar. The guards running around and searching for him. Scattering like rats in every direction. Iker pushes away the person with a snarl. 

"Fuck off Gabriel how dare you ?? My son is getting married to that monster and you..."

Gabi slaps him across the face. His cheeks red from anger. 

"I just prevented your son from seeing you get arrested and executed you fool. You shouldn't be here and you know that. Do you have a death wish or something Iker. What is going on ??"

"My son is getting married to that monster."

Gabi sighs. Steering Iker away from the cathedral. He has to get him out of Madrid. Now. Sergio was suffering enough. 

"You have to leave Iker. Please. There was nothing that could be done about it. You knew that. I had to tell Sergio the same. I am sorry I really am. It is done though we can't change it."

Iker hides his face in his hands and cries bitter tears. There was nothing he could do for Lucas. Absolutely nothing. All of this because David had, had to be so stupid. Iker wasn't done with the Englishman. He would take out all of his anger on him. Gabi releases him from his grip.

"You have to leave Iker. Por favor it wouldn't do Lucas any good if he saw you get arrested or worse. I'll tell the guards that you escaped. Leave Madrid. Please."

Andres appears behind then and Gabi pushes Iker towards him. Iker looks like a caged animal. Gabi understands he really does but Lucas the poor boy was already traumatized enough. There was no need to make it worse. Andres nods at him as he steers Iker away. Who looks as pale as a ghost. 

Lucas is still on the ground. Frozen on the spot. Iker had been here. It feels as if his brain and eyes had played tricks on him. A hand is pulling on his arm. Making Lucas focus again. Isco tugging at his arm gently and helping him up. Steadying him with a hand on his shoulder. Sergio had sat down again. Looking at his hands. Perez hissing into his ear. Lucas feels horrible. He wants to throw up. His vision swimming. Had it not been for Iscos hand on his shoulder, Lucas was sure he would have fainted.

"You have 5 minutes to say your goodbyes we will leave for Wanda at once. Don't worry mon amour you will see them soon."

Lucas gags slightly at the pet name. Lips brushing his forcefully. A hand gripping his free wrist so hard Lucas is sure it will fall off. Of course Griezmann bows to him and kisses the back of his hand. Keeping appearances. An ice cold shiver runs down Lucas spine. With Iscos help he descends the stairs. Approaching Sergio. Hugging him tightly. Who is shaking. Leaving kisses against Lucas temple. Everyone hugging him. Lucas wants to cry. He doesn't want to leave please. Please. He is ripped away from Sergio and the others forcefully. Steered outside. A chariot with two white horse is waiting for him. 

Perez whispering into his ear. Pushing him inside. Lucas looks at his feet as Griezmann joins him inside. A hand landing on his knee staying there the whole ride to Wanda. Lucas wants to shake it off. He feels uncomfortable. Griezmann kisses him again. It couldn't even be called a kiss. The French was violating his mouth with his tongue. Lucas pulls away and Griezmann remains silent. Until the chariot comes to a stop. Lucas is shaking all over now. His heart beating in his chest at an unhealthy rate. He had choosen this life now he had to man up and accept it.

Lucas knows what is coming next. He is dreading it. He is utterly terrified. 

"We will dine together mon amour. Fernando will show you our bedroom. So that you can get dressed."

Fernando slings an arm around his shoulders. At least it calms Lucas heart a little bit. To have someone he knows. "Their" bedroom is ridiculous. It is huge. A big four post Victorian bed standing in the middle. A window to the left letting them oversee Madrid. To the right there is a balcony. A huge wardrobe covering the right wall. Everything is too much. Everything is too big. Lucas can't breathe. Fernando sits him on the bed. Keeping a hand on his shoulder. Lucas luggage had been carried upstairs. 

"You have to get dressed Lucas. Griezmann doesn't like it to have to wait. He also doesn't like it when someone is late. You have to hurry."

Lucas nods mechanically. Getting up and putting on a shirt and pants. Fernando helps him with the tie and waistcoat. A sash is slung over Lucas body. Fernando handing him white gloves. Thank god they cover that ugly ring. Lucas doesn't want to see it. It makes him want to throw up. He just wants to rush to the toilet and vomit. Fernando steers him downstairs. To the big dining hall. Griezmann the only one who is sitting at the long ebony table. Getting up and helping Lucas into his seat. 

A true gentleman, Lucas thinks bitterly. At least Griezmann doesn't talk to him. Lucas tries to delay the inevitable as much as he can. He is terrified. He was in the enemies territory there was no way of escaping. He just had to accept his fate. The dinner seems like it lasts ages. Lucas pushing his food on his plate uninterested. He is not hungry. He is terrified. Griezmann leads them upstairs. Locking the door with the key in the slot. 

Lucas is terrified. He is pushed on to the bed. Griezmann gripping his neck forcefully and smashing their lips together. Lucas trying to push him away by pushing at his chest. A hand curls around his waist. His waistcoat and suit jacket are thrown on the floor. Griezmann moaning into Lucas mouth. Opening his shirt with such force that single buttons rip off and fall on to the floor. Lucas turning his head trying to squirm away. That's when a hand curls around his throat. Squeezing hard until tears prick in Lucas eyes and his face is red.

"You belong to me now Lucas. Remember that. If you behave like I want you to I might even let you see your family every now and then. If you don't behave I will have to punish you. Oh I forgot something."

Lucas is trembling on the bed. Trying to regain his breathing. Lucas knows it's not over. It hasn't even started yet. He is terrified. Griezmann had shed his shirt and was walking towards him halfnaked, a branding iron in his hand. Steam coming out of it. Indicating it had just been heated. Lucas eyes are wide in fear now. Griezmann grabbing in by the neck and pushing him face first into the duvet on the bed. 

Lucas screams in agony as the hot iron touches his naked shoulderblade. Tears streaming down his face. It burns horribly. It feels like lava trying to burn his bones away. Lucas sobs into the duvet. His hands curled into the material. Griezmann flips him over. Pushing his injured shoulder into the fabric. Making Lucas howl in pain. His legs kicking at Griezmann to release him. Tears streaming down his face. Griezmann leans in. His hand on Lucas belt.

"Now the whole world will know that you belong to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas didn't expect Griezmann to treat him like he was made out of gold. But he didn't expect to happen what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: suicidal thoughts
> 
> I am so sorry Luqui my baby. So sorry.

There is a malicious smile on Griezmanns lips as he pulls at Lucas belt. Licking his lips. Lucas tires kicking him away. His blood freezing in his veins. He had never been that terrified in his life. Not even when they had to sleep on the streets where they could have been murdered literary ever night. This was different. There was nowhere to run. The door was locked. They were on the second floor. Even if Lucas managed to free himself there was no way of escaping. If he jumped from the balcony he would break every bone in his body. 

Griezmann grabs his chin tightly. Squeezing it with such force that Lucas is sure it is going to leave bruises. Imprints of Griezmanns fingers on his skin. Every touch felt like a horrible burn. Griezmanns hand stays on his belt. The other travelling upwards. To his chest. Lucas is sure that bastard can feel his heart beat. Can feel the panic that is cruising through Lucas veins like thunder. Lucas squeezes his eyes shut. Trying to think about something else. Anything. Griezmann grabs him by the belt and lifts him up like a rag doll. His lips biting on Lucas earlobe. 

Lucas screams. With a snarl he headbutts the French. Who stumbles through the floor. Lucas bolts. Breathing heavy. The doorknob faintly moves. He has to get out of here. Griezmanns eyes blaze with fury when he gets up holding the side of his head, Lucas had hurt. A hand curls around Lucas neck. He is pushed against the door and lifted up. The hand squeezing merciless. Maybe he had done a mistake ?? Maybe he shouldn't have angered Griezmann. A knee finds it's way against Lucas stomach. Making him double over and vomit on the floor.

Griezmann pushing Lucas face right into the mess he made.

"Lick it up the floor you little slut. When I am done with you, you will beg for forgiveness."

Lucas spits right in his face. It's not the most clever thing he has done. He knows that. At the time he had just being stupid. Griezmann slaps him hard across the face. Lucas lip bursting open. Staining the Persian rug beneath his body. Lucas is grabbed by the neck and thrown on the bed. Coughing and curling around himself to shield his body. 

"You forget who you belong to Lucas. I can do whatever I please with you and no one can do a thing to me. You are mine do you understand. Maybe I have to send a warning to the Bernabeu for you to realize that this is serious."

Lucas eyes are wide in fear. No. Please no.

"Please I will do anything please. Please don't hurt them I am begging you."

"It's too late Lucas you should have thought about it sooner. I gave you a chance didn't I."

Lucas clutches Griezmanns leg desperately. Tears stinging in his eyes. Griezmann places a finger under his chin and pretends to think about something while Lucas looks up at him in fear. The French laughs. The air feels like it is electrically charged. Lucas is shaken off.

"I already know who I will punish for your stupid mistake Lucas. Your friend Isco. You love him like a brother don't you ?? I have read your file. You grew up on the streets together. I will destroy you with that. I just need you to be obedient. I am not expecting much."

"Please, please I'll do anything just don't hurt them please. Ohh god please."

"Anything ??"

"Anything."

Griezmann throws his head back and laughs. Unbuckling his belt. His trousers falling on the floor. The belt creating a deafening noise. Lucas swallows hard. He knows what is about to come. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly. Silent tears running down his cheeks. If he does what he is told his family would be safe. Right ???? The French grabs Lucas hair forcing him to look up.

"Suck it. Suck it nicely Lucas. You know what is coming next. You really thought I was going to prepare you. This is everything you will get from me."

Lucas is frozen on the spot. Terror cruising through his veins. It's either him or his family. Him or his family. Lucas repeats it in his head like a mantra. If he let's it happen his family would be safe."

"If I do this you will leave Isco and the others alone ??"

Griezmann nods. "Do everything I want and we won't have any problems. If I want to fuck you at 3 in the morning or while I work you will be at my disposal. You are mine Lucas. If you do as you are told nothing will happen to them."

Lucas closes his eyes. He was doing this for his family. He nods. 

Griezmann yanks at his hair. Lucas is sure the French has ripped off strands. Griezmanns hard cock is right in Lucas face. The other looking at him expectedly. His hand never leaving Lucas hair. 

"Be a good boy. Suck it like the slut you are."

Lucas opens his mouth. Just looking at Griezmann makes him gag. Lucas hesitates. It proves to be too long of a time for Griezmann. Who grabs him by the hair and practically shoves his cock down Lucas throat. Making the younger man gag and cough. He can't breathe. A sick smile appears on the Frenchs face as he snaps his hips at a brutal rate. Lucas squirming on the floor. Gagging. Tears streaming down his face. Griezmann comes with a groan but not releasing his hold on Lucas hair.

"Swallow it."

Lucas tries. He tries to swallow but he can't. Finally Griezmann releases him and Lucas spits everything on the floor. Desperately trying to get air into his lungs. A hand connects with his cheek sending him flying.

"I told you to swallow didn't I ?? Next time I won't be that nice but since it is your first time I don't want to be an ass."

Lucas flinches back in fear as Griezmann approaches him. Curling into a ball and expecting to be kicked in the ribs. He isn't. Surprisingly. Griezmann picks him up and lays him on the bed. 

"If you do what I want you won't get hurt."

Griezmanns hands are ice cold as they touch Lucas body, who is frozen on the spot eyes squeezed shut. He just wants this to be over please. A hand runs through his hair. Lips sucking on his skin between his collarbone. Lucas is sure that there is a red mark on his skin. He can't fight it so he'll just have to take it. Hands roam his chest. Playing with his nipples. Lucas bites his already bruised lips so hard trying not to scream.

"Don't worry mon amour it will get better. If you obey I won't hurt you."

Lucas legs are pulled apart aprubtly. Griezmann fumbling with the belt. Opening it slowly and sliding down the trousers. Letting them fall on the floor with a thud. Lucas heart is beating in his chest at an unhealthy rate. He is sure he is going to get a damn heart attack every minute now. Griezmann play with the waistband of his boxershorts. 

A hand pushes at his injured shoulder and Lucas scream catches in his throat. It hurts so fucking much. The Spaniard is sure that the injured skin is sticking to the sheets. It was an open wound and it burned like the fires of hell. Lucas hides his face in the pillow beneath his head. He doesn't want to look at the French who is sliding off his boxershorts. 

Looking disappointed.

"You are not hard at all mon amour."

Lucas chuckles bitterly. What did that bastard expect ?? That he was aroused when he knows that he is about to get raped ?? That's insanity. Can they get over with it ?? The longer Griezmann holds off the more Lucas is sure he'll die of a heart attack. 

Griezmann gets up from the bed and takes his time. His trousers and boxershorts landing on the floor. He bends down again to retrieve his belt. Kneeling on the bed in front of Lucas. Grabbing his wrists tightly and wrapping the leather around it. 

"Just a precaution so that you don't hurt yourself Lucas we wouldn't want that would we."

Silent tears slide down Lucas cheeks. He had no way of defending himself. His thighs are pushed apart forcefully. A hand grabbing Lucas chin and the other curling around his throat. 

"Look at me mon amour." Lucas doesn't react.

"LOOK AT ME." Lucas eyes snap open. There is fear in them. Tears pooling in his eyes. He has to stay strong for his family. He could take it. This was nothing. He had survived the streets he could survive this too. 

Griezmann doesn't give Lucas any time to react. Any time. He enters him mercilessly. Lucas scream catches in his throat. A hand clasping his mouth tightly. His cock buried deep inside. He doesn't give Lucas any time to recover or adjust. Thrusting in and out at a fast pace. A hand still clasping Lucas mouth. Grinning at the fear in the others eyes. Lucas tires to kick Griezmann away are futile. There is no strength left in his body. He can't move his arm. His legs kick air. Maybe he should just take it.

Griezmann moans and groans with every thrust. Biting down on Lucas skin. Claiming him. There is copper and salt on Lucas tongue. He just wants it to be over. The French panting in his ear and changing the angle. Buckling his hips. A finger wipes away Lucas tears.

"You like it don't you mon amour. It feels good doesn't it."

Lucas shakes his head no. His eyes wide. Griezmann lifts his hand again. Lucas biting down hard making the other howl. A slap across his face makes him see stars.

"You filthy ungrateful little bitch how dare you ?? I am being so nice to you and you bite me ??"

Lucas is flipped over on his stomach. A hand curling on his neck. Pushing his face into the pillow muffling his desperate scream. Lucas stains the pillow with his tears. Please he just wants it to stop. His hands are still tied together so there is no way of escaping. Griezmann is saying something in French. Then he groans right into Lucas ear. Picking up the pace. Lucas toes curl as Griezmann comes inside of with.

The other not bothering to release his tied wrists. Falling on to Lucas back not bothering to get up or pull out. Lucas feels like he is suffocating. He just wants to die. Just kill him already. After what feels like an eternity the other finally pulls out and gets up releasing Lucas wrists. Wiping him clean. There is blood staining the covers and Lucas wants to rush to the toilet and vomit. He doesn't move when Griezmann curls an arm around his waist.

Lucas waits. He waits until his own tears have dried on his cheeks. Then he uncurls the others arm from his waist and stumbles to the bathroom. Lucas doesn't even make it to the toilet. His legs give out and he curls around on the rug and cries. 

Just cries.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has to learn not to talk back.

Lucas wakes up feeling warm. Rolling around on his back he immediately regrets it as his abused and injured shoulders comes in contact with the sheets, making him hiss and whimper in pain. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he blinks until he can see the white ceiling above his head. This wasn't this room. Where were Isco and the others ?? That's when the events of last night and the last day in general hit Lucas like a tidal wave. Right he wasn't at home. Lucas stumbles to the toilet to vomit. Pressing his forehead against the cool marble.

With shaky knees he gets up. Looking down at himself. He was fully clothed and he had been in bed, so Griezmann that bastard has wiped away everything that would make him look guilty. It was not like anyone would care what happened to him. It was not like anyone would believe him. It was not like he could escape anyway. He just had to accept his fate for his family. Everything hurts. Every piece of skin that bastard had touched. Lucas needs to take a shower. He needs to scrub his body raw. No one was in the room. 

Shaky hands turn on the water and he waits for the tub to fill. He wants to go home. Home to Sergio and Marcelo and Isco. Tears makes their way down his cheeks and Lucas sobs miserably. He wants to go home. Please. But he can't go home. If he goes home his family would pay. They would pay because Lucas can't handle some pain. Gritting his teeth Lucas continues to wash himself until the water is cold and his skin wrinkled. To be honest he doesn't want to get up and face that monster downstairs but he has to. Lucas enters the bedroom with a towel around his waist when Fernando peaks inside. 

"Ah Lucas, Griezmann is waiting for you downstairs he requested that I wake you so that you can have breakfast together."

Lucas nods mechanically and Fernando closes the door to give Lucas some privacy and some time to get dressed. Rummaging through the wardrobe to find something to cover his injury with. He finds nothing. God damnit did he really have to wear a shirt and risk it sticking to his open wound because fucking Griezmann was a sadist ?? With a sigh Lucas throws on a pair of pants, a shirt and a waistcoat to cover potential wound splotches that would be visible on his shirt otherwise. Fernando waits for him in front of the door and escorts him downstairs to the livingroom where Griezmann is already waiting for them.

The French gives him a wide smile upon seeing Lucas enter the room. Lucas freezes immediately his body refusing to move. All of his muscles constricting. Adrenaline rushing through his body, telling him to run. Run far away. Lucas ignores it, he has to ignore it. Forcing his own body to walk towards the French. Who opens his arms in a hug, keeping up appearances his hand curling on Lucas injured shoulder, making Lucas bite his tongue trying not to moan out loud in pain.

As soon as Fernando leaves the room, Griezmann squeezes Lucas waist until Lucas is sure that he will have a bruise. Forcing his tongue into Lucas mouth cutting off the Spaniards air supply. Liking his lips and grinning maliciously at Lucas before the other is sat on the chair forcefully. Plates of food are placed in front of them. Lucas remaining silent not even thinking about touching the food. Maybe he could starve to death ?? It wasn't an option Griezmann would shove the food down his throat most probably. Maybe he could choke on it ??

Griezmann let's his palm slide up Lucas' leg, making the other freeze the fork that he had picked up creating a deafening noise when hitting the China. Lucas nearly choking on his egg. He wants to slap the hand away. It travels further making Lucas squirm in his seat, trying to get away. Lucas stills when the hand curls around his thigh. Griezmanns fingers digging into Lucas flesh brutally, keeping him still, keeping him in place, trapping him. The other leaning in and whispering into his ear:

"If I tell you to eat you will, if I tell you to sit with me you will, if I tell you suck my cock you will. Don't forget who you belong to Lucas. Don't make me repeat myself. Do you really think anyone could love a slut like you ??"

Lucas chin is gripped forcefully. Making him look up. His plate being thrown to the floor, shattering the expensive China, making a mess on the floor.

"If you want food you will have to lick it from the floor like a dog until you learn to behave. I am your benefactor if I give you food you will eat it. Look at you such an ugly face. Ohh I have a present for you. See I am a good husband. I am forcing myself to love someone like you."

A box is pushed towards Lucas. The Spaniard ignoring it.

"Open it mon amour."

Lucas grits his teeth. If he resists Isco and the others will have to pay. Sergio had taught him that no one has the right to do as they please with him. Lucas is torn. Even the streets had been better than THIS. At least he had, had Isco. At least he hadn't been alone. Now he was on his own. He has to man up and just do what Griezmann wants from him. Sergio had always called him a fighter, Lucas wants to fight, he wants to fight so badly. He can't. China clattering make Lucas snap out of his thoughts, Griezmann having slapped the table throwing a glass at Lucas face. Lucas has no time to react, a glass shard cutting into his cheek. 

Lucas falls off the chair. Blood dripping on the expensive rug. The box is thrown at his feet. Griezmann looming over him dangerously. Lucas wants to snarl. Punch that bastard in the face. Griezmann crouches down to him. Wiping away the blood that had trailed down Lucas cheek, single droplets falling on to the marble with a plop. The box is opened and the French approaches him with a collar. A collar ?? Lucas roars. No. NO. NO !!! He isn't a damn dog. Lucas can't stop it from happening.

"If you do what I want your family will be safe", Griezmann whispers into his ear with an unusual soft voice.

Lucas cries. Tears streaming aredown his face. He chokes. Lucas doesn't fight when Griezmann fastens it around his neck, he doesn't move. Lucas had never been one to give not on the streets and not here but maybe he has to give up this time. For his family. Lucas is no fool Griezmann would keep word of his promise and hurt them. He can't let this happen, he is here to prevent that.

"There, there everything ok. See if you do what you are told I won't hurt you."

Lies. Those are lies Lucas knows. Griezmann would hurt him. He would abuse him. Mentally. Sexually. Verbally and physically. He already had. All of those already applied but if Lucas gives in maybe it will get better ?? His family will be safe. He has to play along. For the time being. Lucas has to give up but not give up at the same time. If he survived the streets he could survive this, Lucas is sure.

"Give me your phone."

Lucas looks up, his eyes wide stray tears still running down his face. 

"I will still have to punish you for misbehaving so give me your phone. If I see that you will behave better I will let you call your family. Maybe if you behave well I will let you visit them. You still have got to learn. This is your first trial. Give me your phone."

Lucas clutches his phone in his hands tightly. He couldn't even look at pictures ?? Lucas kneel in front of Griezmanns feet. Please he could do anything he wants but Lucas needs something to hold on to please.

"Por favor. Por favor don't I am begging you."

Griezmann had gotten up and was looking at Lucas. His eyes ice cold, his hand outstretched in waiting. With shaky hands Lucas uncurls the phone and hands it to the French who has a satisfied grin on his face. Petting Lucas head approvingly.

"Good boy see it wasn't that hard. Now get up and eat breakfast."

Numbly Lucas sits at the table. Griezmann not touching him however. They eat in silence. The collar making it a little bit difficult to swallow but it doesn't hinder breathing. Lucas wants it off but he doesn't say anything. Maybe he should become mute ?? Griezmann disinfects the cut on his cheek and puts a band-aid over it, Lucas never saying a thing. He is a fighter he can't let it end like this.

"You can go upstairs and rest mon amour. If you feel better you can explore Wanda."

Lucas nods numbly. The bed as cruel as it sounded was the only safe place for Lucas now. He just wants to curl under the covers and cry. Griezmann presses a kiss against Lucas uninjured cheek before pushing him outside.

"Oh before I forget you are allowed to roam Wanda but if you try to escape I will have to punish you. Don't forget mon amour all of their lives are in your hands. Just behave accordingly."

Lucas swallows and nods like a good obedient dog. He literary dashes up the stairs and locks the door behind him. Sliding down and pressing his knees against his chest. Fresh tears making their way down his cheeks. Maybe Iker shouldn't have saved him from the streets all those years ago. Lucas is glad Iker did though. At least he could give them back something. Lucas is so incredibly glad that Isco isn't in his place. He knows that his best friend and brother is strong. He had Nacho though. Lucas had no one. It was better like this. 

Lucas knows not to let words get into his head but he can't help it. Maybe this was where he was meant to be. No one could love him. Maybe Griezmann was right. Lucas has no idea how long he ponders his thoughts are interrupted by a knocking on the door. Groggily Lucas gets up. Wiping away the dry tears from his eyes. He had to suck it up and take it.

Be strong Luqui, be strong. You are strong, one of the strongest I have seen. That's what Iker always would say. Lucas straightens his back. He has to hold on if he behaves he will get to see Sergio and the others. He just has to hold on. 

A month later after much pain is allowed to go home. The sexual abuse is the worst but Lucas takes it. He has to take it. Griezmann had claimed him in more ways than one. His whole back is full of scars. The scar on his shoulderblade finally having healed. After a mentally exhausting month full of abuse Griezmann deems him to be obedient enough that Lucas is allowed to see Sergio and the others. Lucas feels like crying. He does. Cry. Everything that had happened, had happened in "their" bedroom if Lucas told anyone, Sergio and the others would be dead. The French being careful not to leave any visible marks on his exposed skin.

The only thing that is visible is the gash on Lucas' cheek after the incident with the glass. When the chariot halts in front of the Bernabeu Lucas wants to jump out immediately. He wants to run to Sergio and Marcelo and hug them. He never wants to let them go. Never.

That's when he first meets Toni.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finally returns home and has a confrontation with the new mysterious blond.

Lucas breath hitches when he sees the Bernabeu after a month. It had felt like a lifetime. Tears stream down his face and Lucas just sobs, his shoulders quivering. He still can't believe he is here. Shaking his head in disbelief. He doesn't even try to push Griezmann away who slings his arms around his shoulders for comfort. Lucas is shaking like a leaf. He is home. Finally. He wants nothing but to jump out of he chariot and run inside to Sergio and Marcelo.

Griezmann stops him. Squeezing his arm painfully, reminding Lucas of the situation he is in. Right, he had no free will. He was just a puppet. A marionette who obeyed to Griezmanns wishes as the French saw fit. Lucas has to know by now. That he has sold his soul to the devil. He is aware of the consequences, so he stills and waits for Griezmanns approval.

"You earned this mon amour for being such an obedient pet. See I didn't lie when I told you that you could see your family. I am a man of my word after all am I not."

Lucas tears dry on his face, he keeps looking at his feet to avoid looking in Griezmanns face. The French would let him go when HE wanted to not when Lucas wanted it. Still Lucas can't help but squirm around the death grip on his arm. He is sure it is going to bruise. A strong hand grips his chin, fingers digging into his jaw and cheeks painfully. Lips claiming his in a violent kiss. A tongue pushing into his mouth, making Lucas choke. 

"You belong to me. Now off you go. I will pick you up in a few days."

Lucas nods. Not daring to open his mouth. He is still shaking when he exits the chariot. A suitcase is pushed into his hands. Griezmann waving ,from the window, dramatically with a white tissue goodbye. Lucas knees give out when the chariot is out of sight. Sergio and the others had no idea that he would be at the Bernanbeu.

Lucas halts in his tracks when he sees an unfamiliar figure enter the Bernabeu. He is pretty sure they didn't have any blonds unless Sergio has rescued someone from the streets again, which could be absolutely possible. Lucas shrugs for the time being and pushes his suitcase towards the entrance. Knocking on the big wooden ebony door. Iscos face is white as a sheet when he opens the door and spots Lucas. He is frozen on the spot. 

Lucas smiles widly. Tears of joy running down his cheeks. Isco never says a thing but jumps into his arms. His arms and legs wrapping themselves around Lucas like an octopus. A sob echoing through the air, alerting Nacho and Dani. Who had stormed outside in case Isco needed help. Lucas is sitting on the pavement a crying Isco in his arms. Trying to comfort his brother as best as he can.

"SERGIO GET DOWN HERE NOW."

Sergio had been sitting in Ikers office which technically was his office, with Marcelo. A glass of bourbon in their hands. Sergios mind goes blank. A thousand scenarios running through his mind when he hears Dani yell. Were they getting attacked ?? Was anyone hurt ?? What was going on ?? Marcelo and him hurry outside immediately, only to halt in their tracks. Their sons having piled on the pavement hugging a person. 

All of them sobbing.

"Luqui ??"

Nacho and Luka help, Lucas up. Isco still clinging to his side, sobbing. Sergio envelopes him in a bone-crushing hug. His whole body shaking. Stray tears running down his cheeks, Marcelo joining him. Lucas was here with them. Sergio immediately inspects Lucas for any kind of injury. There is only a gash on Lucas cheek that Sergio touches lightly with his thumb. Still Sergio can't help but check Lucas at least three times. They had been so worried. So incredibly worried. 

Marcelo and Sergio lead everyone inside. 

"Hijo are you ok ?? I swear to god if that bastard hurt you I will personally cut his damn heart out and bury him in the woods."

Lucas forces himself to smile. Griezmanns words ringing in his mind like a mantra. As long as he didn't say a thing his family would be ok. Lucas can handle it. He survived a month, he could survive another and another and another. That's what Lucas had thought at that time. He had been a fool. Young and foolish. 

"Sergio ?? I saw a blond man walking around the Bernabeu."

Sergio turns around to him. The others talking excitedly. Sergio cocks his head to the side to signal Lucas to follow him upstairs to the office. Lucas nods while Isco and the others bring Lucas luggage upstairs to their room. Lucas should feel at ease. He was in his own home. He should feel safe. Maybe he is getting paranoid. Even at Wanda Lucas had isolated himself. Fernando being the only one apart from Griezmann to talk to him. Lucas and Griezmann had always had dinner alone. 

Lucas had never seen Gabi or Diego Costa or Saúl or Filipe Luis. It had always been him and Griezmann. Fernando would come upstairs when he knew that Griezmann was out of the house. Lucas had always been happy for Fernandos company. The other Spaniard being the only one who he could really talk to without fearing of being hit. Still Griezmann had made it very clear that Lucas was not allowed to talk to anyone about that happened in their bedroom. 

Lucas is no fool. He would endanger his family's life and Fernandos too. Lucas knows how much the other means to Sergio. He would never risk that. Never. 

"The blond you saw is Toni. He is one of us now. He is from Bavaria and German. Perez send him here a few days after you had left. He is not very talkative and prefers to wander in the garden on his own. Only Isco has managed to speak to him for a little bit."

Lucas narrows his eyes dangerously. Bavaria ?? What the hell did that German bastard want here ?? Did he want to spy on them to sell them out to Munich. Or was he working for Griezmann ?? Maybe he was a double agent. 

"What does he want here Sergio ??"

Sergio shrugs. He has no idea himself. If Perez said something then that was the law. If he wanted to have Toni at the Bernabeu then so be it. 

"I missed you so much hijo. Go catch up with the guys. We can talk tonight."

Lucas nods and hugs Sergio tightly. He runs into Toni on the way upstairs. Bumping the blonds shoulder. 

"Watch where you go." 

Toni shrugs and leaves. Lucas can't care about that he takes the stairs two at a time and Nacho hugs him to his chest tightly. Laughing happily. They sit down in a circle in front of their beds. Isco literary gluing himself to Lucas side, not even thinking about letting Lucas go.

"Please don't leave again Luqui. Please."

Lucas sighs and pats Alvaros and Sergios heads.

"Did that bastard hurt you ??"

Of course Isco would ask something like that. Lucas wouldn't throw gasoline into fire and heat Isco up. He just shakes his head. Even if he could tell anyone what Griezmann was doing to him it wouldn't be Isco. He would maybe tell Nacho or Marcelo. He couldn't tell anyone and that was the thing. 

"What about the blond dude ?? Toni ?? Sergio said you talked to him Isco."

Isco is sitting on the bed. Nacho pressed up to his side. Isco shrugs. 

"He barely talks to be honest. He just told me his name and that he is from Germany but that's it really. He avoids us we avoid him."

Lucas shrugs. His face softening when he looked at all of his brothers. God he loved them so much. He had missed them so incredibly much he can't even describe it. They chat for a while. Lucas had some days. If he was lucky, Griezmann would be gone for a week. A week with his family was like winning the jackpot. Lucas couldn't ask for more. They chat and laugh. They play silly games that has all of them laughing on the floor. It's nice. It's familiar. 

Lucas never wants to leave them. The first time sleeping in his old bed should have been comforting. Lucas can't sleep though. A habit he has picked up while living with Griezmann. He is attentive. Alert even afraid to fall asleep. Lucas is sure he is paranoid. There are footsteps in the hallway and Lucas is sitting up in bed with a start. Sweat pooling in his neck. His heart beating in his chest at an unhealthy rate.

Carefully not to disturb the others, Lucas tiptoes out of the room. There is a faint light at the end of the corridor and Lucas follows it, trying to remain unnoticed. The first night back home and he has to play detective. The light disappears around a corner and Lucas follows it. The door to the garden is opened. The gardens ?? Why would there be someone in the middle of the damn night ??

Lucas freezes as he recognizes the person.

"YOU."

Toni turns around, sitting on the stairs. He remains silent though. He doesn't want to fight with anyone really. He is just waiting for his apartment to get approved so he can move in and doesn't have to deal with Real.

"What the fuck are you doing here huh ?? Are you here to steal ?? Fuck off."

Toni ignores him. So this would be his new home. He had never liked Bavaria but this seemed to be even worse than Munich. Toni had hoped that Madrid would be better. A little bit at least. 

"I am not here because I want to be here", Toni says slowly in broken spanish. 

"Then leave fuck off."

The blond laughs bitterly hiding his face in his arms.

"If I could I would believe me. I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here. Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Toni Kroos your majesty."

Lucas has scowl on his face that bastard was mocking him. Toni turns away. Puffy clouds escaping his mouth from the cold. Lucas wants to literary murder him with his eyes. 

"There is something in your eyes your majesty. There is something you are hiding isn't it ??"

Lucas freezes. His heart beating in his chest what did that bastard know ?? Fear grips his heart if Toni really knew he wouldn't be able to protect his family. Lucas hears Toni sigh. Then the other gets up and steps right into Lucas personal space. Their breathes mingling. Lucas freezes. Even though it is dark those ice blue eyes are looking right into his soul.

Toni leans in. Their faces are inches apart.

"Have a good night your majesty."

With that the Toni returns inside. Leaving Lucas on his own. The cold air making him shiver. Lucas breathes out to calm his racing heart. Toni is dangerous. 

He will have to deal with him on his own if he has to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip into the past. Lucas has to confess something to his brothers.

The days pass by quickly. Too quickly for Lucas liking. He wants to stay with his family, he doesn't want to leave. He knows he has to. After that incident in the gardens Toni had become like a ghost. Lucas hadn't seen him anymore. It didn't matter, that guy was weird and dangerous. Lucas didn't like him. It was Lucas last day with his family. His heart constricting at the thought.

He hadn't told the boys yet. Sergio and Marcelo knew. Lucas knows that Sergio worries. As long as he kept quiet everything would be ok. He just has to hold on. He just has to make it, for his family. They were his first priority. Lucas had, had nightmares. He had always been vocal in his sleep. He just hopes that Isco or anyone else hadn't noticed. Lucas had been tempted to go to the gardens whenever a nightmare would wake him. Expecting to see Toni. He really wants to squeeze the blond out. 

Said blond hurries across the hallway, making Lucas frown. He is about to follow him when the door to their bedrooms is opened. Iscos head peaking out. Lucas sighs maybe he needs to have a talk with the boys before wasting his energy on someone he doesn't even know. Isco grabs him by the arm and Lucas is pulled inside of the room. Everyone is sitting in a circle in front of their beds.

"So there is something I have to tell all of you."

Heads snap upwards and Lucas freezes. He can practically see and smell his brothers fear. Their eyes are wide. All of a sudden Lucas wished he hadn't said a word. They deserved to know though. Lucas gulps and looks at his hands. He had taken that damn wedding band off. The thought of having to slip the ring on his finger again makes him gag. God he really hated that ridiculous piece of metal. 

"Luqui ?? What is going on ??"

Lucas sighs and tries to stall some time by breathing in slowly and then releasing it. 

"I have to leave soon. Actually I have to leave tomorrow morning."

There is silence. Absolute silence. The others are gaping at him like fishes without water. Lucas understands but what had they expected that Lucas would resume his life with them after marrying Griezmann ?? That he would be allowed to stay with them forever ?? If it were Isco in his position Lucas would have hoped that Isco would never leave again. That's how it was sadly. 

There are bodies on his. Tackling him to the ground. Hugging him. He can feel the younger ones tremble. They are crying. When Lucas looks up, Iscos eyes are dull, he doesn't even look at Lucas. Something inside of Lucas breaks. The other leaves the room, shutting the door with a soft click. Lucas really needs to talk to Isco. He untangles himself from the pile of bodies that are his brothers. He looks at Nacho in question.

"You need to talk to him about this. As much as he loves me I won't get through to him this time."

Nacho squeezes his shoulder in comfort and pushes Lucas outside. Lucas looks around the corridor confused. Isco isn't there. Frowning Lucas searches the hall until he sees a balcony door ajar. The curtain fluttering inside from the breeze. Isco is leaning against the marble railing. Watching over the gardens that stretch beneath them. It's a beautiful sunny day. Which is kind of ironic. 

Slowly Lucas approaches Isco, who doesn't bother to turn around. His arms placed on the railing. Lucas slings his arm around his brothers shoulder. Squeezing it lightly in comfort. He hears Isco sigh the other not looking at him but focusing on the plants beneath. Lucas had never stepped out on the balcony at Wanda. Iscos eyes fix on a figure moving around the garden. A blond mop being visible. So the German was still wandering around the gardens huh ?? Isco sighs.

"Talk to me hermano…"

Isco squeezes his eyes shut to prevent himself from crying. He should be in Lucas' place. He should have been married to Griezmann. Lucas is the sun he doesn't deserve this. None of this.

"We both know I should have been the one..."

Lucas looks up and tilts his head in question.

"…I should have been the one to be married to that monster, not you. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to love and be loved in return not be chained to that bastard for all eternity. Out of all people you don't deserve that Luqui. I just wished Iker would have let me get married to Griezmann. It has nothing to do with you not handling the situation."

Lucas shoulders slump. He puts both of his hands on Iscos shoulders and squeezes them tightly. Smiling bravely at him. He could fool the others but he can't fool Isco, Lucas knows that. They had basically grown up together. Isco was the closest he had to a brother. He pinches Iscos cheek playfully and hugs him tightly.

"We both know that no one could love someone like me Francisco. Look at me there would be no one that would love me. Maybe Griezmann will learn to love me ?? If not I am ok with that. I would understand that but you, you are loved. Nachito loves you so much. It would have killed both of you. I am expendable, you are not and I am ok with that. If I can pay Iker and Sergio back with this and protect you in the process I am totally fine with my situation."

Lucas smiles widly and bravely at him. 

"Promise me that he hasn't hurt you."

There is hesitation in Lucas eyes. He has to lie to his brother, to his best friend, to the only one Lucas would trust his life with. As long as he kept everyone safe, he would even do that. There is no other choice. Lucas nods and Iscos shoulders sag in relief. Something inside of Lucas breaks he hopes that Isco will be able to forgive him someday.

"Do you remember that day that Iker got us out ?? Away from the streets ??", Isco has resumed his gaze towards the horizon. The sun burning down on them. Lucas can't help but shiver. He feels ice cold at the thought. The day Iker had rescued them had been the best and worst day of their lives. Lucas would never forget that day. 

Never.

10 years ago, on the streets of Madrid

Lucas was running down a narrow street. A man chasing after him furiously, a bat in hand. Lucas clutched the loaf of bread against his chest protectively. Out of the corner of his eyes two other men appear. Chasing after him. Lucas takes a sharp turn to the left. The men following him as fast as they can. Lucas needed to shake his followers off. 

They hadn't eaten in days. Isco hadn't felt well. If they were lucky some people would give them money when they performed some tricks. Then Isco had gotten ill. They didn't have any money. Lucas had tried to keep Isco as warm as possible. Trying to perform tricks on his own. Isco got worse. He had a fever and was coughing. Lucas hadn't thought. He knows that stealing is wrong. 

He had never stolen anything in his life. Isco and him had landed on the streets when Lucas had been 10 and Isco 9. The orphanage had burned down in one night. Lucas doesn't remember why he had gotten up but when he had there had been black smoke everywhere. It had been difficult to breathe. Lucas only thought and priority had been Isco. The only one who had talked to him when everyone else had made fun of him for having a cucumber head. Since that day they had always stuck together. 

Isco and him had been the only ones to get out of the orphanage. Living on the streets of Madrid because no one wanted to help them. He first time Lucas had begged someone for money they had kicked him in the ribs and called him demon child. Maybe the people knew that they had survived the fire ?? Why was no one helping them then ?? 

Maybe that's why no one had been helping them.

Lucas blood freezes in his veins when he turns around the corner and there no way to continue. A brick wall blocking his way. This couldn't be. Lucas had counted the turns he should have been able to hide after the last turn. The loaf of bread is clutched to his chest as if his life depended on it. Lucas had left Isco in an alleyway. Hidden behind big trash can. That's where they hid during the night. He has to get the bread to him so that he can get better. 

There are three men in front of Lucas. Who is still clutching the bread to his chest. His eyes are wide in fear not because of the men but because he could die and Isco would be left alone. Not knowing what had happened. They had promised eachother that they would stay together. Lucas grits his teeth. He would never break that promise. Isco needed the bread though. He deserpately needed it. 

Lucas hadn't cried in a long time but the thought of never seeing Isco again was overwhelming. He had sworn himself to protect him. Isco was his brother. His younger brother. Maybe not my blood but that didn't matter. It would never matter. Lucas growls low in his throat when the men approach him. One of them kicks him in the shin. The loaf of bread is taken away from him and thrown in a puddle of water, which had been left from the rain the previous day. 

Tears prick in Lucas' eyes. Please he had needed that bread. A hand curls around his throat choking him. Lucas trying to loosen the grip desperately. Oh god Isco. A knee is driven into his abdomen making Lucas vomit on the floor. He hadn't eaten in days. Lucas cries desperate tears on the concrete. His shoulders shaking. One of the men kicks him in the ribs. They laugh at him and mock him. 

A boot is right above his head and Lucas shoulders shake from sobs. That was it. He would die and leave Isco alone. The thought breaks Lucas heart. The devastating blow never comes. There are grunts and shrieks. Groans and moans. Lucas doesn't dare to look up. If those men wouldn't kill him there would be other ones that would. A hand on his shoulder makes Lucas flinch. 

"Are you ok hijo ?? Hey are you alright ??"

The voice is soft. Lucas doesn't want to get fooled and pretends to be unconscious. He is terrified. Isco is in his mind. Soft hands pick him up and his head lolls on to a chest. He can hear the man talk to someone but he doesn't dare to say anything or move. Lucas opens his eye slowly. The man has dark short hair and a beard. Lucas gulps. Maybe they wanted to kill him. 

"I think he is awake."

Lucas freezes. He is laid down on a cold surface. Lucas eyes are wide in fear. Another man is in his field of vision. A blond man with a weird accent and a younger man with long hair and a headband. 

"Don't worry we don't want to hurt you I promise. My name is Iker what is yours."

Lucas opens his mouth but closes it right away. Iker ?? That Iker ?? The legendary Iker the streets of Madrid sung about. Lucas and Isco had always said that they wanted to become like him. That Iker was heir to the throne and was now here with him ?? Lucas can't breathe. Ikers eyes are gentle and soft. 

"You…you are Iker Casillas ??" Lucas throat is dry. The other nods.

"What is your name hijo ??"

"Lucas…"

"We will get you out of here Lucas."

Iker nods and the engine is started. Lucas clutches Ikers sleeve desperately. His eyes pricking with tears making Iker halt in his tracks. His brows frowned in worry.

"Por favor my brother. He is ill. Please can we go get him ??"

Iker nods and the tattooed man makes the engine roar. Lucas showing Iker and the others where exactly Isco is. Iker picking him up and wrapping him in a blanket.

"Move Ramos he is burning up both of them need medical attention and food. Proper food."

Lucas falls asleep a hand clutching Iscos tightly. They wake up in a bedroom together. Feeling warm. Iker tells them that they are free to stay. Lucas hugging Isco tightly who had recovered from his illness.

Flashback end

Both Lucas and Isco enter the hallway. A movement catching Lucas eye. He tells Isco to go ahead to Nacho. Toni revealing himself from the shadows. Cornering Lucas right into a wall. 

"What the fuck do you want. Did you spy on us ??"

Toni narrows his eyes and tilts his head in confusion. Standing right in front of Lucas, who's breathe hitches. That guy's eyes are as blue as the ocean. Lucas hadn't noticed that night in the gardens. They stare right into Lucas soul. A hand is right next to Lucas head and he freezes. What the hell did that guy want from him ??

Somehow Tonis eyes soften.

"There is a heavy burden you are carrying around with yourself. You need to tell someone or it will eat you up eventually."

Lucas face is white when Toni gives him space. The blond leaves. Leaving Lucas on his own who is still trembling. His heart is beating so fast he is sure he will get a heart attack. 

What did Toni mean ?? What did he know ??


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come and Lucas has to leave his home. Again.

Lucas eyes snap open his breath caught in his throat. He would have to leave in a few hours. Everyone else is asleep, Lucas sighs and swings his legs off the bed. His heart beating in his chest like a drum. He can feel his blood rushing through his ear. With shaky legs Lucas stumbles to the toilet and throws up. His shoulders shaking with sobs. Those nightmares wouldn't stop would they ?? Grabbing Iscos red hoodie Lucas exits the room. 

It is still dark. There is still time. 

Lucas stumbles through the long corridor. His legs carrying him to the gardens. The door is left slightly ajar, the wind letting the white curtain flutter like a ghost. By now Lucas knows who is outside. Lucas eyes are swimming when he grips the door for support. He feels so dizzy and he wants to throw up again. Upon hearing a sound Toni turns around alert. He was just wearing a simple shirt. Their eyes meet and Lucas freezes for a split second before he makes his way outside. 

Toni was sitting on the stone stairs again. Watching across the whole garden. It was beautiful. Lucas goes to sit at the other end of the stairs. Well that's what he attempts or tries to attempt. Images flashing right before his eyes. He has got Griezmanns voice in his ear. He can feel the others hands on his skin. He wants to throw up again. His knees give out and he is falling. His body never hitting the ground however. 

He finds himself in the blonds arms. Who sits them down and cradles Lucas head in his lap. Lucas vision swims and he wants to ask why. He doesn't get to it. Everything goes dark. 

Lucas blinks confused and stares at ocean blue eyes. Realization hits him. Lucas eyes are wide when he scrambles away from Toni. His heart is in his throat already, this isn't healthy at all. Lucas is sure he is getting a fucking heart attack. Toni just looks at him. Lucas had fucking fainted, this couldn't be.

"Are you alright ?? Maybe you should talk to someone. There is something-"

"Shut the fuck up hijo de puta. You know nothing. Absolutely nothing. Leave me alone."

Lucas stumbles inside and slides down the glass door. He just needs to breathe. Just breathe. Lucas manages to go back to his room without incident. He hadn't noticed the sun starting to rise. He just wanted to go to bed. The familiar bed he had slept in for 10 years. He had tried not to cry at night. Isco would have heard him. His best friend has his face squished in Nachos chest. 

For a spilt second Lucas observes him fondly. Sadness clouding his mind. He had been by far the best candidate to be married off to Griezmann. Him and Isco had, had that discussion. No one would love him anyway he could spare his brothers a life time of sadness. Tears make their way down his cheeks and Lucas falls into an unrestful sleep.

There are hushed voices and whispers when Lucas wakes up again. The room is crowded. The babies having entered and sitting in a circle. Lucas blinks and looks at the familiar ceiling above his head. He doesn't want to leave. He really doesn't but he would do anything to keep his family safe. He had even lied to Isco. To his brother. Lucas feels horrible about it before he can think about it further his bed is crowded.

"Luqui. Luqui. Luqui."

Lucas sighs and lifts his head. His brothers happy faces are greeting him. They wouldn't be happy in a bit. They would be sad and they would be crying. Lucas doesn't want to break their hearts like that. Just the thought of it makes his heart constrict. Slowly Lucas makes his way out of bed. The young ones cling to his body and arms immediately and hug him tightly. Lucas wants to cry then and there. 

He doesn't want to leave. He has to. 

Marcelo peaks inside. Asking all of them to come down for dinner. Sergio is pacing up and down the dining hall. Right in front of the long table. On the one end Perez is seated, who gets up and puts his hand in Lucas neck and pulls him aside. Lucas can feels Sergios eyes on his back. Following and protecting him. 

"My dear Lucas I hope you behaved well and haven't caused any trouble for Griezmann and Atletico."

"Of course not presi…"

"Good very good hijo. I should have choosen you instead of Isco a long time ago. That brat would have ruined everything with his attitude. You are obedient that's what I have always liked about you Lucas."

Lucas grits his teeth in frustration and just nods.

"Just so you won't forget if Griezmann informs me that you have misbehaved or haven't acted as a proper spouse your precious Isco is the first one to pay the price. But you are a good boy Lucas I know you won't disappoint me am I right ??"

"Yes presi…"

"Good boy now enjoy your breakfast Griezmann is awaiting you at Wanda."

Lucas nods numbly. His whole body is shaking. He feels dizzy. He just wants to throw up. A hand on his arm makes him look up. Blue eyes staring into his. The hand on his arm isn't hard or brusing but soft. So incredibly soft. With a shake of his head Lucas shakes Tonis hand off. Perez stays for breakfast. Talking to Sergio and Marcelo. Lucas is pushing his scrambled egg on his plate uninterested. He wasn't hungry. He still felt ill.

He just had one hour left. One hour and then he had no idea how long he wouldn't be able to see them. Just the thought alone makes Lucas knees go weak. He just has to behave. He just has to endure whatever Griezmann throws his way. 

They would be free someday right ?? 

The hour flies by in record time. All of them were sitting in Lucas and Iscos room. An ice cold shiver runs down Lucas spine when Sergio comes to pick him up. His luggage was already downstairs. Everyone hugs him tightly. Lucas patting the younger ones heads. Luka and Carva hug him tightly. Nacho kisses his cheek. Until there is only Isco left. Who looks like a puppy left in the rain, looking at his feet. Lucas is sure there are tears pooling in his brothers eyes. 

Lucas hugs him tightly. His palms gripping the fabric of the red hoodie tightly. He never wants to let go. Isco had always been with him. They had been joined at the hip. Lucas never wants to let him go. He has to thought. Patting his bearded cheek gently.

"I am going to be ok hermano I promise you. I will be back before you even know it."

Isco nods the shine in his eyes gone. Everyone goes downstairs and Lucas turns around and takes a look at his room again. He just hopes that he would be here again soon. With a heavy sigh Lucas slips the ring onto his finger. The piece of metal feels like it weights tons. Lucas freezes when he exits the room and shuts the door softly. Toni is leaning against the opposite wall his arms crossed over his chest. His blue eyes drilling themselves into Lucas' brown ones. 

Lucas shakes his head and turns to leave to go downstairs. 

"There is always another choice. Why are you doing this to yourself ?? Why do you choose to suffer ??"

Something flares inside of Lucas. He turns around his face red in anger. He wants to punch the blond in the face. 

"You have no idea. You don't understand a thing."

Toni narrows his eyes dangerously. Invading Lucas personal space. 

"I understand more than you think."

"Luqui ?? Sergio said you should get downstairs."

Lucas sighs and turns around. Why was he even fighting with the German. That guy had no idea what he was going through. He would never understand why Lucas was doing all of this. Did that guy have no family that he cared about ?? Why was he here ?? Couldn't he have stayed in Bavaria damnit ?? 

Sergio and Marcelo hug Lucas tightly. Lucas clings to both of them. Both Marcelo and Sergio kissing his cheek before Perez grips Lucas shoulder tightly almost bruising and leads him outside to the chariot. The nausea is there again. Lucas really wants to vomit on the ground, his knees are shaking. He would go back to that hellhole again. 

Perez practically shoves him inside the chariot. Warning him again. Lucas had gotten the message the first time thank you very much. He was no fool. Lucas knows that he can be hot headed some times but this were his brothers lives he would never endanger those. He'd rather die. Some of them were still kids. Lucas locks eyes with Sergio. There is so much sadness in his older brothers eyes. Lucas looks away immediately.

Toni had come out too his blue orbs judging Lucas silently and then the chariot moves. The horses hooves sound even louder in Lucas ears and he flinches every time they hit the ground. The Bernanbeu, Sergio and the others disappear. Something in Lucas shatters. He has to man up. Taking a deep breath Lucas calms himself down. He could survive this. If not for himself than for this family. In the blink of an eye the chariot halts and they are at Wanda. 

Lucas legs feel like jelly when Fernando opens the door and helps him out.

"Do you feel good Lucas ?? You look pale."

Lucas nods mechanically. Thankfully Griezmann is not there to greet him or else Lucas would have thrown up on the expensive Persian rug he is sure. A young man approaches him, Lucas tires not to get fooled by the friendly smile really. A hand is held towards him. Lucas looks at it and then shakes it.

"Hola I am Saúl. Grizi told me that you might feel lonely so I am here to keep you company."

Lucas narrows his eyes dangerously. That bastard gave him a babysitter. Couldn't Fernando have kept him company ?? At least Lucas knew him and Sergio trusted him. Maybe that was the reason why Griezmann hadn't choosen Fernando. It was no secret that him and Sergio were a thing. Lucas sighs. The dizziness is still there. Upon closing his eyes Lucas sees only one thing. Blue. Ocean blue. Ocean blue eyes. 

Toni.

Gritting his teeth Lucas shakes his head. That German bastard had basically told him to betray his family. Lucas growls low in his throat. Before Lucas has a chance to think further there is a clearing of a throat. 

"Bonjour mon amour I have missed you."

Lucas can feel his head spin. His eyes are cloudy. He just wants to die please. Then he is falling.

Everything goes dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has to deal with Griezmann and someone he had thought had died a long time ago.

Lucas feels warm. The warmth reminding him of home, maybe everything had just been a bad dream and he was home at the Bernabeu with Sergio and the others. Lucas has no intention of opening his eyes. There are muffled voices and Lucas tries to block them out, they are so loud. A color flashes up behind his eyes. Blue. Ocean blue. Lucas shakes his head. He didn't want to think of the German.

Why was that guy in his head ?? Why was he dreaming about a guy that had told him to betray his own family. There had been a hint of sadness in those blue eyes. Before Lucas can explored that thought further a voice makes him flinch and curl his palms around the blanket.

"Ahh mon amour you are finally awake. We were very worried, you just collapsed."

Lucas opens his eyes slowly but closes them immediately. Everything is too bright and the light hurts his eyes and head making Lucas groan in displeasure. That's when Griezmann begins talking again, taking one of Lucas' hands in his. The Spaniard knows he will just prolong his suffering if he attempts to yank his hand away. His heart racing in his chest.

The room is white and sterile. It makes Lucas shiver. At least Griezmann hadn't left him to die or anything even if it is what Lucas would have preferred honestly. His family the only thing to keep him going. He was doing this for them, he has to hold on. Whatever it takes. Lucas would hold on. He had promised Isco and Sergio. 

There is a wet cloth in his forehead and Lucas shivers miserably. He still feels dizzy he just wants to die, just kill him please. Griezmann runs a hand through Lucas' hair and the Spaniard wants to slap it away immediately he has to behave though.

If you misbehave your precious Isco will pay the price. 

Lucas chokes soundlessly. Hiding his face in his hands. Finally after what feels forever Griezmann leaves but not before letting someone else in. Lucas shoulders shake as he grips the blanket so tightly his knuckles turn white. He had at least hoped for Fernando. It wasn't Fernando. 

It was Saúl.

The Spaniard raising his hand and waving at him in greeting before sitting down on the chair, Griezmann had sat before. Lucas doesn't even look at the boy. That guy was a boy. He didn't look older than 18 or 19. He was basically a child. Saúl smiles at him but doesn't say anything however, leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts. It wasn't like Lucas could do a thing anyway. He still felt too dizzy. White dots appearing before his eyes. A glass of water is shoved in his hands. Which Lucas accepts gratefully.

"Thank you."

Saul smiles at him, it reminds Lucas a bit of Álvarito of Odri. His younger brother and Saúl looking like puppies. Lucas turns away from Saúl and buries his head in the pillow, his shoulders shaking. Not from the cold but from the soundless sobs escaping his mouth. He hears Saúl shuffle in the chair behind him. The young Spaniard remains silent, leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts, that wander to Toni. Those blue eyes not leaving him alone since he had left the Bernabeu. 

Lucas shivers and his stomach growls loudly.

"Would you like something to eat ??"

Lucas turns around tiredly and finally nods his head. Starving or attempting to starve himself wouldn't do anyone good. He doesn't want anyone to worry. Lucas wished he could fight back but he can't. He could endanger his families lives like that. Saúl returns with a plate of broth and toast. Lucas chewing on the bread slowly to avoid talking to the younger one. 

"Do you like it here ??"

Lucas' spoon clatters loudly against the porcelain plate, his nostrils flaring and his eyebrows frowned in annoyance. Was that guy serious ?? How could anyone like it here ?? Lucas wants to growl at him. Tell him to fuck off but he needs to calm down. Taking a deep breath and chewing on his lower lip anxiously. He wants to go home.

"Sorry the question was insensitive."

Lucas sideglances the kid who is looking at his hands in shame. Making Lucas sigh. In the end he was just a kid. No one knew what kind of monster Griezmann really was. Lucas mark itches and he tries to scratch it, in doing so he flips over the tray with lukewarm broth which splatters on his shirt, making him hiss slightly. Saúl disappears and reappears with Fernando at his heels.

"Lucas are you ok ??"

Fernando helps him out of the shirt while Saúl collects the plate and other things to bring them to the kitchen. Fernando halts in his movements abruptly. His hand wandering to the patch on Lucas right shoulderblade. 

"Lucas what happened ?? What is this ??"

Lucas doesn't say a thing but snatches the shirt from Fernandos hand and pulls it over his head. Fernando leaving the room to wait for Saúl. Just in time before Griezmann barges in and sees him. Saúl is yelled at making the younger one flinch and hunch his shoulders. 

"It was not his fault. It was my own."

Griezmann whirls around and slaps Lucas across the face. Lucas lower lip bursting at the contact. Saúl is still looking at his feet. Squeezing his eyes shut and trembling. 

"I am sorry amour I didn't mean to hurt you. This brat should have been punished."

Of course Griezmann hadn't meant to hurt him. But Lucas would rather Griezmann hurt him than the kid. He looked utterly terrified and it hadn't been his fault. Saúl reminded him too much of Álvarito maybe it had been his protective older instinct but he hadn't wanted Griezmann to hurt him. 

"It's not his fault please don't punish him."

Griezmann raises an eyebrow at him curiously then he scoffs and leaves the room shaking his head but not before giving Lucas a hard look as if to say you will be punished for the mistake then. Saúl is on the verge of tears when Lucas sees him hunched in a corner. Then the younger one gets up and hurries to the bathroom to come out with a wet towel. Which he hands to Lucas and then remains silent, looking at his hands ashamed.

"Thank you."

Lucas smiles at him gently and presses the slightly warm towel against his bruised lip. Saúl looks from his hands to Lucas and then back to his hands in shame. Lucas lifts the towel from his lip and turns towards the younger Spaniard who is eyeing him in question.

"What is going on ?? Do you want to ask me something ??"

Saúl flinches back as if he had been burned and plays with his thumbs. 

"Why…why did you help me ??"

Lucas shrugs. 

"You just reminded me of one of my brothers and you did nothing wrong you shouldn't be punished for that."

"I am sorry for causing you any trouble."

Lucas waves his hand in the air as if to say don't worry about it kid. Lucas knows there will be a punishment waiting for him. He could handle it as long as that bastard didn't touch Isco or any of the others. Saúl stays with him until Griezmann appears in the room, giving Saúl a hard look that makes the younger scramble away.

"How is your lip doing ??"

Lucas turns his head away to avoid Griezmanns eyes but a strong hand grabs his chin and turns it around forcefully. Lucas is sure there will be imprints on his skin. A thumb is pressed against his bruised and split lip and Lucas howls in pain. Stray tears falling from his eyes when Griezmann loosens the grip and pats his cheek. 

"Get up we will have dinner together. There will be consequences for your actions earlier. I told you not to talk back but apparently I have to teach you manners don't I. Ohh and wear the collar like a good dog, yes ??"

Lucas chokes. He wants to kick that bastard in the balls. 

The dining hall is empty. Of course it is empty, Lucas thinks to himself bitterly. There is some broth on the table and some bread. 

"Where is your collar ??"

Lucas doesn't answer. He just keeps his hands in his lap and his gaze fixed on his plate. The clear broth showing him his own reflection. Lucas wants to gag. He hears the ebony chair screech across the marble floor when Griezmann pushes it back to get up. Still Lucas refuses to look at him. He just wants to go home. Blue eyes still haunt him every time he closes his eyes. 

"I asked you a question I expect an answer."

Griezmanns face is right next to Lucas right ear, his open palm slamming on the ebony table making everything clatter and Lucas flinch. 

"If you don't wear the collar there don't be any food for you. None at all."

Lucas could finally starve. He thinks of Isco and Sergio and Iker. They wouldn't want him to starve they wouldn't want him to hurt like that. Isco would pay for every mistake he is doing. Swallowing down his pride Lucas nods. More to himself than Griezmann.

"I will wear the collar."

"Say it in a polite manner and add master you are my pet now."

That's when Lucas breaks. The first tears making their way down his cheeks. His shoulders shaking. His resistance was crumbling. Griezmann had won.

"I would like to wear the collar please, master."

A hand pats his head while the collar is fastened around Lucas' neck.

"Good boy. See it wasn't that hard."

Lucas is allowed to eat. Upon finishing Griezmann grabs his arm hard enough to bruise and locks the door to the bedroom. 

"Undress and kneel in front of the bed. I will have to punish you for that incident with Saúl."

A cold hand on his back makes Lucas flinch. The hand stays there, nails digging into Lucas' neck making him wince. The hand travels further. There is noise. A noise of a belt unbuckling. The belt swishes through the air and hit the spot right next to Lucas right leg. The patch on Luca's right shoulderblade is removed roughly, revealing the brandmark. A cloth is wrapped around Lucas' mouth.

"Just in case you will get loud darling we wouldn't want to wake the whole castle do we ??"

The belt hits Lucas injured shoulderblade making him howl in pain. A hand grabs his hair and sits him upright again. Curling around his neck and squeezing. Lucas chokes. Tears running down his cheeks. He is pushed against the bed. His face pressed into the covers, making him squirm. He tries to turn his head to the side to breathe but Griezmann pushes him into the fabric forcefully. 

Maybe he would finally die ??

Lucas begins to lose consciousness when he is able to get air into his lungs. The belt comes crashing down a few more times but Lucas doesn't feel it anymore. He is so incredibly tired. The only comforting thing are the blue eyes that appear in front of him every time he closes his eyes. 

They remind him of home. 

Griezmann cleans him up while Lucas lies on the floor like a rag doll and puts him to bed. For once he can't care that the other is next to him. He just want to sleep. Blue eyes appearing again. Lucas sleeps. He is shaken awake by Griezmann.

"I have a surprise for you amour get dressed."

Lucas does as he is told and descend the stairs with Griezmann. He halts in his tracks upon spotting a figure that is standing in the hallway. Lucas eyes are wide. This couldn't be. He had died. In the fire that had destroyed the orphanage. He hadn't been able to get him out of there. Lucas had tired after he had gotten Isco to safety. He had tried to enter the burning orphanage again. There had been to much smoke. He had tried to save him. His other brother.

"Hello Lucas you look like you have seen a ghost. Oh right you thought I had died when the orphanage burned down. Or did you leave me to die ??"

Lucas chokes and shakes his head. He had tried. He really had.

"I am disfigured because of you now. I barely managed to get out on my own. You left me alone."

The voice is incredibly accusing.

"Isco should be here and not you Lucas. Where is he ?? Did you take him away from me. WHERE IS HE ?? HE IS MINE."

"We thought you had died. I am sorry I am so sorry."

Lucas falls to his knees and cries. His whole body burning from the torture he had endured the night before. There was no way in hell Lucas would have let Isco come to Wanda. Not even for HIM."

"I am sorry Alvaro."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas dwells in the past and has to accept a shocking request.

Alvaro approached Lucas who was still kneeling on the floor and gripped his hair with such force that Lucas had to look into his brothers face, which was scared on one side. Lucas chocked upon seeing the scars that had been probably left by the fire. Guilt pooling in his stomach. He had tried. Had tried to get Alvaro out of there too. He really had. 

The night of the fire over 10 years ago

Lucas woke up his throat feeling dry. Making sure Mrs. Velasquez didn't hear him. She was probably asleep anyway. They weren't allowed to eat or drink after the scheduled times. Lucas could be punished if she caught him. Isco and Alvaro were in other halls so he couldn't even go check on them. Alvaro was on the other end of the building. Lucas had managed to sneak into the kitchen unheard. Gulping down the water in record speed. 

Or so he thought.

He was greeted with a thin layer of smoke that made his eyes sting. Running up the stairs to inform Mrs. Velasquez. Her bed looked untouched though. Making Lucas frown. Lucas wanted to turn around and get Isco and Alvaro when he found himself on the floor. His head was spinning. He came to himself when there was bigger cloud of smoke surrounding him. He had to get to Isco and Alvaro. Lucas ran in the direction he thought the bedrooms were. 

Isco was calling out for him that's what Lucas had found him in the first place. Coughing miserably. The other children in the room didn't seem to move and Lucas had no time. He grabbed Isco who hid his face in his shirt and ran. The front door was blocked off or maybe they were just trapped. They had to get out. There was no way in hell that Lucas would let anything happen to Isco. No way. With some luck which was probably a miracle he found a window. 

"Close your eyes and don't open them."

"Luqui ??"

Isco did what he was told and then there was shattering of glass. Lucas rolled around on the floor making sure to cushion the impact so that Isco wouldn't hurt himself. A black wave of smoke disappearing in the air. He had to get back and get Alvaro. Isco was ok and Lucas was about to go in when he pressed them both to the floor. The windows bursting. Alvaro. He had to get Alvaro out of there. Isco was crying and hiding his face in his arm.

"Please don't leave Luqui I am scared please."

"I have to get Alvaro out of there. Wait here."

Lucas hid Isco behind a bush and told him to stay there until he got Alvaro out of there. Lucas tried to get in from the front door. It was locked. He had to get inside and get Alvaro out of there. A thousand thoughts raced inside of Lucas head. Then he decided to get inside the orphanage like he had gotten out. Through the window. Lucas ran towards the window and climbed in. A think black cloud of smoke making him cough immediately. Lucas couldn't see his own hand.

He still called out for Alvaro. Coughing miserably when the smoke clawed it's way down his throat. Tears pricking in his eyes. There was no way he would find Alvaro. No way. He didn't want Isco to lose another brother so he went back and tried to find the window to climb out. Wheezing and coughing when he landed on the wet grass. Isco crawling towards him. Lucas cried bitterly. Alvaro shouldn't have been left alone like that. Lucas had tried to find him. 

"I am so sorry Alvaro so sorry."

Alvaro and Isco had been friends before Lucas had be brought to the orphanage. Always sticking together. It was like they had been glued to the hip. Isco had told Lucas that they could be friends after defending him from some older kids that were making fun of him. All three had been inseparable although Lucas had always had the feeling that Alvaro didn't like him for some reason. He couldn't really grasp it. 

Lucas had grabbed Isco and had run into the city that day. Someone had wanted to kill them. Maybe because no one had been interested in adopting them. Lucas had heard Mrs. Velasquez say that the city of Madrid couldn't support the orphanage anymore. Those people had wanted to kill them. They had killed about 100 innocent children. Making them burn like rats. Lucas sobbed and ran through the streets of Madrid. Isco clutched to his side. They went into hiding until Iker had found them that fateful day.

Flashback end

"I tried searching for you Alvaro I swear. I swear I went back for you. But I couldn't see a thing and I didn't want to leave Isco alone. Would you have preferred Isco being all alone ??"

With two long strides Alvaro was in front of Lucas who was still kneeling on the floor. A hand connecting with Lucas jaw. His injured lips splitting open again. Lucas shoulders shaking from sobs. He didn't understand what was going on. What was going on ?? Why was Alvaro doing this ??

"Isco should be here with me. Not you. I wished you would have died in that fire. You took him away from me you monster."

Lucas had his forehead pressed against the cold floor and was sobbing loudly. A hand grabbing his neck and sitting upright. Alvaro grabbing Lucas short hair forcefully and slamming his head against the nearest wall. Griezmann laughing and clapping at the action.

"You will go back to the Bernabeu and you will tell Isco that I am alive. Is it true that he is with the heir of the blancos ?? Nacho Fernandez. Is it true Lucas ??"

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut he would never betray his family. Alvaro had betrayed him and Isco. 

"You were the one that requested Isco to be married off ??"

Alvaro laughed malicously.

"Smart boy Lucas. He should have been married to me not Griezmann. When the news appeared that you would marry Griezmann instead of Isco I was very disappointed. Iker Casillas ruined my plans god damnit. But it's good that you are here Lucas very good. I will send you back to the Bernabeu if you give me Isco in exchange. You miss your "family" don't you ?? Give me Isco and you are free."

Lucas shook his head vehementely. There was no way in hell that Lucas would exchange himself for Isco. He would rather die. 

"I'd rather die you fucking bastard."

Lucas was kicked in the stomach, rolling around on the floor in agony. His vision swimming. Please he didn't want to do that. He couldn't betray Isco like that. Thats when Griezmann throws a stack of folders on the floor. Lucas looking up his eyebrows frowned in confusion. 

"Open them."

With shaky hands, Lucas does as he is told. There are photographs. Of everyone. Sergio. Marcelo. Isco. Nacho. Everyone. Lucas looked up his eyes wide in fear.

"We know what eachone of them does at everytime. Real lost 10 years ago and we have the right to kill eachone of them of they misbehave. We don't want that do we Lucas ?? They can be fine if you cooperate."

There was nothing he could do. Absolutely nothing. He could just obey orders blindly like a dog. Lucas balled his hands to fists and chocked back a sob as tears made their way down his cheeks. There was no way he could protect all of them. Atletico had out played them. Had outplayed him. They had already lost before it had even begun. Lucas cried his shoulders shaking. There was nothing he could do.

Absolutely nothing.

"You will tell Isco that I am alive. I want to see how he reacts. And then I will think of a way to get him back. Maybe even eliminate my competition who knows."

2 months later

Lucas dreaded returning to the Bernabeu. He had asked Alvaro to kill him. To no avail. It was either Isco or his family would pay. Lucas was just a pawn. There was no way Lucas would exchange his brother. For now he just had to tell Isco that Alvaro was alive. Griezmann had warned him that Perez had been informed of the matter and if he didn't deliver the message the consequences would be immediate. 

Lucas gagged as he excited the chariot. Please he didn't want to do it. He had done everything to protect them. Marcelo hugged him tightly and led him towards the entrance. Lucas was grateful for the arm around his waist or his knees would have given out. He was sure he looked like a ghost. He locked eyes with Toni. It was like he didn't even see the blue orbs. He needed to talk to Isco.

Isco was talking to Nacho. The other had his arms around his shoulders and was kissing his forehead. Lucas chocked back tears. 

"Isco ?? Sorry to interrupt but we need to talk."

Isco and Nacho hugged him immediately.

"Luqui you are here. Are you alright ?? What happened ??"

Lucas shot an apologetic look towards Nacho before he grabbed Iscos arm and lead him out of the room and into another. His knees gave out and Lucas sobbed miserably. 

"Luqui ?? Luqui what is going on ?? Did that bastard hurt you ?? I will kill him."

"Alvaro is alive."

Isco had whirled around to go out of the door but he halted in his tracks. His mouth felt dry all of a sudden. His eyes were wide and he was sure that his heart was beating at an unhealthy rate. This couldn't be. Alvaro was dead. 

"Luqui are you ok ?? You know this can't be. He…he is dead."

Lucas sobbed into the rug which prompted Isco to kneel beside him and take him into his arms. Rubbing his brothers back in comfort. Isco was like frozen on the spot. Lucas told Isco everything. That Alvaro had been alive. Lucas felt horrible. He didn't want to ruin his brothers life. Who was happy with Nacho. This wasn't fair. Isco helped him and hugged him tightly. 

Perez had requested to speak with Isco and Lucas was left on his own. Sobbing and crying on the floor. A hand on his shoulder making him turn around. Blue eyes looking into his and Lucas hugged the other. Squishing his face into his chest. Sobbing miserably. Toni moves them to the bed but doesn't move otherwise. Just offering silent comfort. 

Lucas untangled himself from Toni and wiped away his tears with his sleeve. His whole body trembling. Stray tears running down his cheeks. Toni held him in his arms. He smelled like the forest and the ocean. Lucas squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to move. 

"You know I know exactly how you feel."

Lucas looked up and into those ocean blue eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonis past is unveiled.

Lucas lifted his head from Tonis chest and looked into those ocean blue eyes, his palms clutching the fabric of Tonis black hoodie tightly. 

"What do you mean you know exactly how I feel ??"

For some reason Lucas wanted to lash out at the blond. He knew nothing. He had no idea what him and Isco had gone through. Why would he say such things ?? Out of the corner of his eyes Lucas could see Toni move, the blond sat on the bed completely, his legs crossed in front of him. He was picking at the blanket to avoid looking at Lucas. 

With a deep shuddering breath Toni looked up and right into Lucas soul, makig the younger one shiver, his heart was beating in his chest at an healthy rate. Those blue eyes were unnerving for some reason.

"Months ago you asked me why I am here. I was exiled from Germany. It was either leave my home country or be slaughtered like a dog. It's not like I lost everything in the process. Maybe I should have choosen death."

Toni chuckled bitterly. Lucas swallowed hard. 

"What happened ?? What happened to you ?? Why did you come to Madrid of all places ??"

 

When Toni thought back it was kind of surreal, really. Everything had happened so damn fast. There hadn't been anyway for him to prepare. Although his father had tried to prepare him for what was about to come. Miro had tired, as best as he could. He had tried protecting them. They were just farmers, they weren't even royals, what did the crown prince of Munich want from them ?? Their life had been hard but it had been ok.

Tonis parents had died in a car crash when he had been 5. Him and his younger brother Felix had been legally adopted by their godfather Miroslav Klose, who was a farmer in Munich. Providing the royal castle woth wheat and seasonal vegetables in return their taxes were lowered. Which was a very nice deal. King Philipp was a king and beloved King. Everything changed when Toni had gotten 24 which was the legal age of marriage in Munich. 

A letter had arrived at their house when him and Miro had been out in the fields tending to the vegetables for the next winter. Toni actually liked his life. He had Miro and Felix and he didn't mind working on the fields. Felix had been incredibly distraught when him and Miro had arrived home that evening.

HRH Prince Müller requests to have Toni Kroos as his legal spouse.

Miro had burned the letter immediately and had told both of them to pack some stuff. They would leave. Both Toni and Felix did what Miro asked of them. Their father looking at a frame on the coffeetable, which he had picked up.

"I promised your father before that tragic accident that I would care for and protect both of you."

"Miro don't you think it would be better for me to marry prince Thomas."

Miro had grabbed his shoulders and had shook him, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. He hugged Toni tightly. Cupping his cheek with his palm.

"My dear boy, my dear Toni you are like my own son. I love both Felix and you so much. If I would let Müller marry you, you would be in a lifetime of misery. Your father asked of me to give you the best life possible and marrying that man, that scum I can't let that happen my dear boy. You and your brother should choose who to love."

Miro had taken Tonis face in his hands and kissed his forehead, which he hadn't done in years. He would do that when they had been little, after having read or told them a story and had kissed them good night. There was absolute terror in Tonis eyes. He had always been rather unemotional or had appeared unemotional but he loved his family. He loved Miro and Felix. They were everything that he had left.

Before Toni had the chance to open his mouth, Felix came down the stairs with their luggage. Miro ushered them outside. Even if they fled there waa nowhere to run or hide. Toni thought about surrendering, just so that Felix and Miro would be safe. Miro had other plans and ushered them forward. To the woods. Felix stumbled and Toni helped his younger brother up. 

"I am sorry Toni I have to go back. You go on and protect Felix I will buy you some time."

Toni had grabbed Miros sleeve, like he used to when he was scared. His eyes wide in terror.

"Take good care of your brother and now go. Hide in the woods. I love you both so much."

Miro disappeared through the trees to their small hut. Toni was frozen on the spot when Felix grabbed his arm, making him look up. Right, Toni had to protect his brother and get them out safely. He just hoped that Miro would be ok, in the depths of his heart Toni knew that it was wishful thinking. 

Miro wouldn't be ok. He had just given his life for them. Tears ran down Tonis cheeks as he and Felix ran deeper into the woods. Toni thought about turning around and offering himself up. He would just marry Müller and Miro and Felix would be spared. It was easy. So easy and so tempting.

"Toni you heard what Miro said we have to leave."

"He saved our lives Felix, I can save you and him by doing this."

Felix shook his head energetically. Miro had told them to run. But he knew his older brother, Toni always thought with his head. Both of them looked up as a crow screamed above their heads. There was black smoke emerging from where their hut was. Both brothers looked at eachother before they nooded and ran towards the direction the smoke was coming from. 

It was indeed their hut that was engulfed in flames.

"MIRO !!!!!"

"Relax mister Kroos."

Toni whirled around. A brown horse greeted him. Thomas Müller sitting on top of it, looking down at Toni and Felix. Miro was thrown at their feet by one of Müllers guards. Thomas descended his horse and walked towards Toni who had pushed Felix behind himself to shield him. Miros eyes met his. His father was asking him forgiveness. Tears pooled in Tonis eyes.

"Please I will marry you just spare their lives."

Thomas grinned maliciously and ordered his guards to sit Miro upright. Felix had hidden his face in Tonis hoodie and was shaking like a leaf. Thomas pulled out a gun. Tonis blood froze in his veins when he cocked it and pressed it against Miros temple.

"Please. Please I will do anything. Just please stop."

Thomas rose his eyebrows.

"I am sorry but he must be punished for allowing you to escape."

Toni sobbed he had tried to stay composed. He had tried but Miro is his father figure. 

"I love both of you close your eyes Toni."

"I want you to look Toni. Look what happens if you misbehave and reject me."

The blond chocked miserably. He had never liked feeling helpless. He couldn't do anything. He did as Miro told him. Squeezing his eyes shut while tears ran down his cheeks. A strong hand gripped his chin so hard it bruised.

"Open your eyes and watch." 

Toni shook his head. He couldn't. A hand curled around his neck and forced Toni to open his eyes.  
Then he heard the ugly, disgusting noise of a gun firing and body hitting the ground like a wet sack of potatos. Felix was shaking behind him. Tonis knees wanted to give out be he needed to protect Felix from that gruesome sight, that made him want to throw up. 

Both of them were taken away. Miros body was left there. Toni had clutched Felix to his side, his brother shaking like a leaf and crying into his neck. Both brothers were separated upon passing the gates of the castle. Toni had struggled against the shackles trying to get to Felix. He was chained down for discipline. He spat at Thomas face. 

"Remember if you misbehave I will blow your brothers brains out too."

Toni had no options left no options. His resistence broke after a few months. They had starved and tortured him. Had strapped him to a table and nearly beaten him to death. Thomas had nevee visited him to give him an option to marry him. Toni would have done it, just to keep Felix safe. His brother had been everything he had left.

"Please I will marry you just spare my brother."

Thomas had laughed at that. After 3 months of starvation and torture he was able to see Felix. That's what Thomas had promised him. If he could endure the torture he would get to see his brother. 

He got to see Felix. Or what was left of Felix. They threw Felix lifeless body in front of Tonis feet. The blond whimpered and hid his face in his brothers chest. Which was cold. Ice cold. He wanted to murder that bastard. He had hidden a knife in his sleeve when the guards brought him food. He was too weak anyway. 

What kind of threat could he even be. He had lost everything. He tired to slash Thomas neck when the other had come to mock him one night. The Bavarian had just laughed at him and called him pathetic while Toni cried. One day there was a commotion in the castle. There were screams and shouts. His cell was opened by a curly haired man.

"Run it's your chance."

Toni had looked at him wide-eyed, his knees were wobbly and weak. Even if he escaped, where should he go ?? There was nothing worth living for anymore. Toni wished that Thomas would have just killed him too. 

 

A hand touching his wrist gently made Toni jerk from those horrible memories. Lucas chocolate brown eyes looking into his. Toni hadn't noticed that he had started crying. 

"How did you get from Bavaria to Madrid ??"

Toni took a deep breathe to calm himself. Those memories he had locked them in the darkest corner of his brain. Toni had no idea how he had gotten away. Everything was just blurry. It was a miracle he had managed to walk so much and not die of exhausting. 

One day he had collapsed at a doorstep. Toni had been sure he was dead. He woke up in a bed and feeling warm. Three figures looking down at him. They spoke a language that Toni didn't understand. Maybe he was at a hospital ?? Toni was fed and given clothes and a bed. He didn't speak for days. Even though the people around him tried to communicate in English with him.

Toni remained mute. A man always kept him company by reading in the armchair next to the bed. He even read to Toni sometimes, which reminded the blond of Miro. Tears welling up in his eyes and Toni just cried. He cried for Miro and his brother. The man rubbed his back in comfort. He had lost everything why was he alive then ?? 

The months passed by and the man in the armchair had introduced himself as Iker. Trying to communicate with Toni in broken English. So Toni had landed in Barcelona somehow. Toni had nowhere to go when he felt strong enough to walk. He worked in the house and garden to repay Ikers and Xavis kindness. He even picked up some Spanish.

That's when Iker told him to go to Madrid to his own family. Iniesta brought Toni personally to the Bernabeu. That's how Toni had ended up in Madrid. Iker had told him he would be safer at the Bernabeu.

"That's how you got here ?? Iker send you ??"

Toni nodded. Reliving his past had been incredibly exhausting and Toni was laying on the soft mattress and was looking at the snow white ceiling above his head. A hand squeezed his wrist.

"I am so sorry about everything that happened."

Toni glanced at Lucas and got up, smiling softly.

"And I am sorry about all those mean things I said months ago. You are just trying to protect your family."

Lucas squished his face in Tonis chest, making the blond freeze. They were more alike than they thought weren't they ?? Toni wrapped his own arms around Lucas shoulders and rested his chin on Lucas head. Lucas looked up at him with those dark chocolate brown deer eyes.

"Maybe we could be friends ??"

Toni swallowed. Friends ?? He didn't. He hadn't had any friends. And technically they were in a middle of a war weren't they ??


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. I have no intention of abandoning this story. I was writing on some other stuff and I didn't really have any inspiration for the next chapter. For those who still follpw this story. Thank you. I hope you will like this update. 😊😊😊❤❤❤

Lucas was allowed to stay at the Bernabeu for a while. Alvaro was determined to get Isco to Wanda. It was like a trade off except Lucas didn't want it to be a trade off. He had done everything, sacrificed everything to keep Isco safe. His own wellbeing didn't matter and now Alvaro was about to destroy all his hard work ?? Everything Lucas had endure would turn out to have been useless ?? It wasn't fair. But what was fair in life anyway ?? Right, nothing. 

Of course Lucas felt guilty for not having been able to save Alvaro from the fire that night. He had lived with that guilt for years never forgetting about his other brother. The one he hadn't been able to protect. It had eaten him up every day. It didn't matter how many times Lucas had tried to push it away. The thought had been always present. Him and Isco hadn't talked about Alvaro. Now Isco wasn't even talking to him anymore but choosing to hide in his room with Nacho, which Lucas wasn't allowed to enter. Not anymore. 

Lucas understood that his brother felt betrayed but it hadn't been his fault. He had tried everything he could. Maybe it had been something Perez had told Isco after he had collected him that day Lucas had broken the news to him. He had no idea. The only thing that Lucas knew was that he felt lonely. Incredibly lonely. He missed Isco. He missed his brother. In fact he missed him so much he cried himself to sleep. Whenever they would see eachother in the corridors Isco would either turn around or ignore him completely. 

Neither Sergio nor Marcelo couldn't help him. The suspicion remained that Perez had told Isco something and now he wasn't able to talk to any of them. It was like they wanted to separate him from the ones he loved, except Nacho. It saddened Lucas so much. He wished Alvaro wouldn't have shown up. Isco was doubting and so was Lucas. The only ray of sunshine in this endless darkness had proven to be Toni. After that confession a few weeks ago he was practically glued to Lucas side. Which was nice. Although Toni wasn't the most talkative, Lucas found himself enjoying the blonds company immensely.

They hung out in the gardens together. Sitting on the stairs and watching over it. Sometimes they would wander together to the gardens after nightmares would have plagued them. Toni about his past and Lucas about his present. It wasn't necessary to talk. Lucas had the feeling that Toni understood better than anyone else how he felt and what he had gone through. It wasn't over though. Lucas would go back to Griezmann. If not today than tomorrow. If not in a week than a month. He was essentially living on borrowed time and yet sitting with Toni in the gardens and watching the birds sing or the wind swirl up some stray petals that had fallen to the ground, calmed him down more than it had ever done before.

He felt safe with Toni. In Toni presence. Who just comforted him with his sheer presence and their shared pain. 

A particular strong gust of wind made Lucas shiver. It was in the middle of the night and him and Toni were gazing up at the stars. It had been a particularly cloudly night but now there was a small opening which allowed the stars to shine. 

Lucas froze for a second when something was draped across his shoulders. He looked up confused. In Tonis ocean blue eyes. The other sat down right next to him and not a few metres away like he usually would.

"You looked like you were cold. You really should wear some thicker clothes. It is going to be colder. Sergio has been preaching it all month. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold wouldn't we ??"

Lucas smiled gratefully and tightened the hoodie around his shoulders before wearing it completely and zipping it up. It smelled like Toni. Like an ocean breeze and pine trees. Like Winter and Lucas got lost for a moment before he shook his head. He was married. To a tyrant and abuser but still married.

Toni looked at him with those dark eyes and Lucas was sure he was blushing. Thank god it was dark. His heart was beating in his chest when Toni shifted into a more comfortable position and their hands touched. Lucas jerking away and pressing the hand to his chest, breathing heavily. 

"Sorry maybe I should go to bed. Here you hoodie. Thanks for that."

Toni looked at him and shook his head.

"Keep the hoodie", he whispered and proceeded to look out into the darkness.

Lucas hurried inside and pressed himself against a wall to prevent his body from shaking. It wasn't from the cold. Definitely not from the cold. Cold sweat had collected on Lucas neck and he clutched the hoodie tightly before making his way to his room. Since Isco didn't talk to him anymore, Lucas had changed bedrooms. There were enough at the Bernabeu. He hated that room though. It was too big. Amd empty and it reminded Lucas of Griezmanns bedroom. Whenever he slept in there he would have nightmares.

The only good thing was that it was the other end so no one would hear him scream when he woke up from yet another nightmare. He was sure no one slept in this part of the Bernabeu. 

Laying bed, the hoodie still on Lucas looked at the ceiling and thought about Isco. Tears made their way down his eyes and Lucas rolled to the side and muffled his sobs in the pillow. He missed him. He missed his brother. So much. Slowly Lucas fell asleep. He was mentally exhausted. 

Toni had gotten up from the cold stairs and had gone inside. He had no idea how late it was. Sometimes it was still hard for him to navigate the Bernabeu. It was huge and unfamiliar. Still he was thankful to Iker for having him send here. It wasn't as bad as Toni had thought it would be really. His thoughts wandered to Miro and Felix when a scream made him snap out of his thoughts. He had no idea how he had gotten to that end of the Bernabeu but he hurried down the corridor to the source of the scream.

Carefully opening the door and peaking inside.

Lucas.

The other was thrashing around in bed. Curling around himself and sobbing. Toni didn't think. He didn't hesitate, slowly he approached Lucas and grabbed his shoulder to shake him away. Which proved to be harder than it looked. Lucas nearly punched him in the face which Toni was able to dodge at the last moment. 

"Lucas. Lucas you have to wake up. Lucas ??"

Toni had grabbed his shoulders and was shaking the younger one energetically. That's when Lucas went limp in his arms ans trembled. His eyes flying open. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME."

Toni was pushed off the bed and on to the floor. Lucas chest was rising and falling in an unhealthy manner. His eyes were wide and unfocused, stray tears running down his cheeks. He had gripped the fabric of Tonis hoodie tightly. As if he hoped it would ground him somehow. 

Toni winced when he sat up. He had landed on his side and he understood that Lucas hadn't done it on purpose. He had to be very careful here. Carefully he approached Lucas, as if the other was a wounded animal and offered him his outstretched hand. Lucas looked at it wide eyed before he took it and squeezed it. Tonis eyes never leaving his.

"Good. Very good. Now breathe with me. It's ok. I am not here to harm you. That's it."

Desperately Lucas tried to get oxygen into his lungs. Toni had sat on the bed. One hand holding Lucas' tightly and the other running through his short hair. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing but he would have been eternally grateful if someone would have been there for him when he had, had those.

Lucas fell against him tiredly. Hiding his face in Tonis chest, his hands curling around his shirt. Like a small child he cried in Tonis chest who ran a hand through his hair and rocked them back and forth like he did with Felix when they were younger and would have a nightmare.

Lucas wiped away his tears and looked into his lap embarrassed. 

"I am sorry Antonio. What are you doing here ??"

Toni let the sudden nickname slip.

"Actually I got lost if I am honest. I am still not very familiar with the Bernabeu. I mean I have been shown around but maybe not well enough."

Lucas laughed. Wholeheartedly. It was such a nice change from all the darkness and sadness that had engulfed him the past months. Like a small ray of hope. Breaking through a clouded sky. 

"You had a nightmare didn't you ??"

Lucas who had proceeded to lay down again flinched as if lightning had struck him. What did Toni know ?? 

"What was it about ??"

"That's none of your fucking business", Lucas hissed.

Toni sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen Lucas I can see that you have been hurt. Because I have been too. Me telling you about my past doesn't force you to tell me what is going on with you. Just know that you can talk to me. I know you can't talk to your family about it. I know it's a heavy burden. Just know that I am here if you want to talk."

Lucas broke. He started crying again. Pressing his face into Tonis chest. Who never moved from the bed. They lay there together for a while. Lucas head on Tonis chest who didn't complain at all. Both of them staring at the white ceiling above their heads.

"I am sorry Antonio. I didn't mean to snap at you. I can't tell you what it was about either. I don't want to endanger anyone. I can handle it on my own. Thank you for calming me down though. I really appreciate it."

There were a few things that were going through Tonis head. Things he wanted to ask. Suspicions and other things. It wasn't the time though so he kept quiet.

"Lucas ??"

"Luqui. Call me Luqui. I think we are friends now right ??"

Were they ?? Friends ?? When did that happen ?? Miro had said that some things just happend without anyone realizing it sometimes. Maybe it was one of those things.

"Luqui… He… he has hurt you hasn't he ??"

Lucas froze immediately at Tonis words. Tonis heartbeat was in his ear. Calm like the ocean. In thar moment it didn't help Lucas calm down. He jumped up immediately and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you ?? Are you sure you have been sent by Iker ?? How can you know that ?? What do you want ??"

Toni had sat up. His eyes staring at Lucas soul who was close to hyperventilating. He scooted closer and grabbed Lucas wrists who struggled against him.

"Calm down. Calm down Luqui. No one send me. Everything I told you is true. Someone who has experienced hurt can see it. I can practically feel it. You have isolated yourself in fear of spilling something and endangering your family. It's ok."

Everything got too much and Lucas started crying again. He had no idea what was going on with him. He had cried enough. Lucas clutched his chest miserably and coughed. He couldn't breathe. A hand on his neck made him look up. He looked into ocean blue eyes despite it being dark. Toni had his forehead pressed against his.

"Breathe with me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Toni would have never thought that they would ever feel something again.

Lucas lost himself in Tonis blue eyes. Toni understood ?? Even if he understood there was no way in hell Lucas would endanger him too. Actually he shouldn't care. Toni didn't mean anything to him. He wasn't part of his family, he was just someone who had been sent by Iker. Lucas shouldn't care about his wellbeing and yet here he was thinking about Tonis wellbeing. Why ?? 

Lucas pushed Toni away from him. His whole body was still trembling. Toni was still kneeling on the matress but he made no effort in moving he just observed Lucas. Who felt like a caged trapped animal. Despite it being pitchblack Lucas had the feeling of seeing the pain radiating from Tonis blue eyes.

"I just want to help you Luqui. I am not here to hurt you. I am not part of your family. You can't endanger my life. Even if you would it wouldn't matter. It's not like I particularly care anyway. I have lost everything. Death would be too easy. If you can't trust your family then maybe you could trust me."

Lucas growled.

"Why would I trust you ??", he snapped.

Toni shrugged. He had said what he needed to say now it was up to Lucas. Whos anger deflated like a pierced balloon. Toni had sat down again and was facing away from him. His fingers tracing the black ink on his skin. Thoughts running around in Lucas head. Could he really trust Toni ?? Technically he couldn't even trust his own family. Iscos coldness towards him crashed down on Lucas like a tidal wave.

He needed to talk to the other. The clock read 3 in the morning. Lucas doubted that. A soft hand on his cheek made Lucas flich and slap the hand away immediately. Thats when he noticed a single tear running down his cheek. Toni wiped it away gently. Luca blinked at him confused.

"Why ?? Why are you being nice to me ?? I was horrible to you."

Toni remained silent. For a while at least. 

"I am not going to force you to tell me what happened Luqui. It was just an offer. Whatever it is it would stay between us. Here in this room."

Lucas looked up his eyes wide in disbelief. Why would Toni offer him something like that ?? It didn't make sense to him. It made sense. Lucas just hadn't wanted to see it that day. Both of them had suffered. If someone knew what Lucas had gone through even though partially it was Toni. There was no one else that could have understood him in that situation.

"Nothing will leave this room ??"

Toni turned his head towards Lucas and squeezed his hand. 

"Nothing. This is your safe haven if you want it to be. I know that there is still doubt in your mind. I understand that. I have something to prove that Iker send me and that I am not an enemy."

Toni handed Lucas a necklace. It had been Ikers. Iker had been at the wedding so he was ok. Lucas threw himself at the blond who held him against his chest. Rubbing his back in comfort while Lucas cried in his shoulder.

"Sergio and Marcelo know ??"

Toni nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything ??"

"I am awkward and you wouldn't have believed me. It's ok now. I am glad you do now."

Lucas looked up from Tonis chest. He sighed loudly. Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to Toni about it. He couldn't have known that it would bite him in the ass later. Tonis hand was stroking Lucas cheek. His hands were soft and warm and Lucas was about to lean in when he remembered that he was still married to a tyrant. The ring was sitting on the nightstand and mocking him. With a snarl Lucas threw it inside of the nightstand. He couldn't see it anymore.

"I think you can imagine what he has done to me."

Toni nodded against his head. Lucas hand curled around Tonis hoodie. It trembled slightly. Maybe it would be good to tell Toni ?? Lucas knew that even he had a breaking point he just didn't want to endanger anyone. Not even Toni. The blond had proceeded to lay down in bed, taking Lucas with him. Pillowing his head on Tonis chest while Toni ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell me. It's ok. Nothing will leave this room I promise you."

Lucas sobbed into Tonis chest. What if it really was a trap ?? What if the second Lucas opened his mouth Sergio and the others would be dead ?? Toni might have been sent by Iker but who said that he wasn't lying ?? In the end all of them would be dead. Maybe Lucas would be forced to watch Griezmann kill his family one by one. Maybe he would blow their brains out like it had happened with Tonis family ??

Lucas jerked awake. His shirt sticking to his body uncomfortably. Toni was still asleep. Lucas sat up and reached out hesitantly. His hand was shaking as he brushed away some blond strands from Tonis face. What was he doing here ?? He was married and yet he was laying in bed with another man. Lucas would have never thought that he would be the cheating type. It's not like they had kissed or anything. 

Toni had just comforted him and Lucas had let him. He knew that it would be his fault and his fault alone if something happened to his family. Toni had give him the comfort his family couldn't give him. He hadn't told the blond everything. Just some bits and pieces. He was sure Toni was clever enough to piece them together. A hand on his knee made Lucas look up.

"Hey ?? Are you ok ??", Tonis voice was laced with sleep. Lucas nodded and settled against Tonis chest again. Maybe he could enjoy this small piece of peace. He would try to talk to Isco in the morning. Tonis arm curled around his waist. Before Lucas fell asleep completely he felt Tonis lips on his forehead.

They didn't talk about what was happening between them. Lucas couldn't talk about it. He was betraying his family. He was endangering their lives for a fling ?? In those nights when Toni held him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, Lucas felt the safest. This room, this safe haven as Toni called it became his refuge. It's not like he forgot about his family but for a while he was able to forget the pain. The immense psychological pain caused by Griezmann. 

During the day Lucas tried to talk to Isco and pretend that he hated Toni. The nights were theirs. Toni made him laugh and smile with his accented Spanish which Lucas found amusing. It was freeing. Being cocooned in bed and not having to fear that he wouldn't see the next day. Lucas knew that Griezmann needed him alive still there had been days where he had thought that he would die. 

Lucas stood in front of Iscos and Nachos door and knocked at it. Nachos face came into view. A sad expression painted on it. Nacho looked at his feet ashamed and shook his head. Isco had said that he didn't want to see him. 

"Please Nachito… please."

"I am sorry Luqui. So sorry. He said no. You know it's not up to me. You know that."

Despite knowing Nachos response Lucas chocked. He had the urge to punch Perez and Alvaro at the same time. He just wanted to see and talk to Isco. What could have been so bad that his brother refused to talk to him ?? With slumped shoulders Lucas wandered without any really destination. His heart hurt so much for Isco and the pain Alvaro had caused. He halted in his tracks when he heard Sergio and Marcelo argue.

Isco was sitting in bed and was facing the wall. Since the news about Alvaro had hit him, he hadn't been the same anymore. Nacho had tried to get him to talk to him. To no avail. Isco had stopped talking. He had stopped functioning. It was just like he was a robot. Nacho left small kisses against his neck and gathered the younger one into his arms. Trying to offer as much comfort as possible. 

"Talk to me Francisco… please."

Isco just shook his head. Perez had been clear. Isco couldn't refuse forever. He didn't want Lucas to go to that hellhole again. So the only way was isolating himself and not interacting with anyone. It was a miracle Nacho could stay with him. Lucas would never accept him leaving. What alternative did they have ?? One of them would be forced to suffer. Lucas had suffered enough. Lucas had saved his life now it was Iscos turn to return the favor. He would buy them as much time as he needed. 

Perez thought that Isco was dumb. He wasn't. None of them would truly be free. It didn't matter what Lucas did. 

Lucas heard Sergio snarl angrily and he flinched back. 

"You really think I haven't tried everything Marce ?? That bastard is not up for any of that. First Luqui and now Isco ?? Who the hell do they think they are."

"Sergio calma por favor…"

There were noises of glasses shattering. Sergio was raging like an angry bull and Lucas felt like a small child again. He had never been afraid of Sergio. Everything Sergio did was because and for them. He was worried and scared and protective. He was a father worried for his children. One who was force to watch them suffer. 

"We are losing control Marce. Heck we never were in control to begin with. I want to ram a damn knife into Perez' heart."

"SERGIO are you out of your mind. This wouldn't solve anything you know that. We can't leave like that. You know I would be the first to tell you that."

"What should we do then ?? Abandon the children on the streets we rescued them from ??"

Marcelo sighed. He had no idea what to do. Neither Isco nor Lucas could tell them what was going on. Both him and Sergio knew that they were restriced. Perez was holding a damn Damocles sword over their heads. 

"I… don't know Sergio I-"

A hand on Lucas shoulder nearly made him scream. He relaxed slightly when he saw that it was just Toni. Lucas heart had threatened to jump out of his chest. He was getting paranoid he was sure. 

"Are you ok ??"

Lucas nodded tiredly. Maybe he could go and try to talk to Isco again ?? It wouldn't work anyway. Isco was stubborn and if he said no that usually meant no. Still Lucas heart breaks. They were paying for their fathers sins indeed…

Lucas and Toni separated. It was not like they were suddenly joined by the hip. Lucas crawled into bed and felt himself shake. He should return to Griezmann to lift everyones burdens. Lucas had nothing to offer Atletico he was just a thing that Griezmann used as he pleased. In the end there was nothing he could have really done to save his family. He would to Perez first thing in the morning and request to leave the Bernabeu.

There was no other choice. He would try to deal with Alvaro somehow. The other would not accept it but maybe Lucas could get a deal. He would even be Alvaros slave if it meant that Isco and the others got to be free. It was a small price to pay. It was nothing.

Toni had found him kneeling on the bed. A hand cradling the side of Lucas head gently. If Lucas would be damned to rot at Wanda then thats what he would do. Tonis face was inches away from his. Lucas wanted to know, he wanted to know what it felt like to feel. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself but he had felt safe with Toni. He had been awake and had watched Toni sleep. During these past months Tonis comfort had meant everything yo him. 

His comfort and friendship.

Of course he had noticed Toni acting weird. The German was awkward it was nothing new. There had been something else. His heart had skipped a beat when the blond touched him. When he had drawn him closer. When their breathes had mingled together and their noses had touched. Lucas shouldn't have thought about something like that. He was married. 

They were safe weren't they ?? In this room. In their safe haven. Nothing that happened here would ever leave it right ??

Toni was laying next to him on the bed. His fingers playing with Lucas short hair. Lucas sat up.

"You said whatever happened inside of here would never leave right ??"

Toni sat on his elbows and nodded slowly. He didn't understand. He did he had a feeling what was about to happen but he still tried to ignore it. 

"Can you make me feel Antonio ??"

Tonis eyes widened he had no idea what to do. 

"Wha- what do you mean Luqui ??"

"I will tell Perez that I will stay at Wanda in exchange for Isco and the others. I won't come back."

"But but-"

Lucas shook his head. It didn't matter what would happen to him anymore. He had made his decision.

"Please make me feel something Antonio. Por favor. We both know that this thing between us whatever it is, it's not supposed to happen. It will stay here in this room. Can you make me feel ??"

Toni chocked. He was no fool. This was not a fairytale. He wasn't the prince and Lucas wasn't the princess. He couldn't save him from Griezmann. They were nobodies.

"Yes…"

Toni had no idea when it had happened but he had fallen for Lucas. He knew that he could never have him. The Spaniard had melted his cold heart and Toni didn't want to let him go. Tonis palms gripped Lucas face gently. The other sighing at the contact and burying his face deeper into Tonis hands. Toni pressed their foreheads together and exhaled slowly. His lips quivered slightly before their lips met in a soft kiss. 

Lucas fell back into the pillow. Looking up at Toni with huge brown deer eyes. His palms were still on Tonis cheeks.

"Make me feel, Antonio. Por favor."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni makes Lucas feel in more ways than one.

Lucas felt Tonis warm breath on his cheeks. It send shivers down his spine. Pleasant shivers. Those ocean blue eyes made him forget all the pain he had endured. It was just them. In this room. In their safe haven. Toni pressed a soft kiss against his forehead making Lucas release a shaky breath. Of course this was different. Toni wasn't Griezmann. He wasn't here to hurt him. Still there was this small voice in the back of Lucas mind that was screaming. He was still terrified. 

Tonis hand had travelled to his neck. His cold fingers halted on his pulse point and the pounding in Lucas heart sky rocketed. He pushed Toni away from him and pressed himself against the headboard. His eyes wide in fear. Toni had rolled to the other side of the bed, nearly falling off it. 

"Oh God I am sorry. So sorry. I thought… I thought…"

Lucas voice broke and he hid his face in his hands while his shoulders shook violently. He hadn't meant to do that. He hadn't meant to hurt Toni but his brain had told him that the blond had tried to hurt him. Lucas knows that this wasn't the case. Meanwhile Toni had recovered and had sat up. Keeping a distance to Lucas.

"I am sorry. I should have asked if it was ok. Despite you telling me what that monster has done to you I have no idea what could trigger you. I am sorry. We can stop. I can leave. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable or threatened by me. That's the last thing I want."

Lucas head whipped upwards. His eyes were wide in fear. He didn't want Toni to leave. Please. His hand curled around Tonis tattooed arm to prevent him from leaving.

"If we continue with this I want you to tell me or give me a sign if I make you uncomfortable or I am about to trigger you. Promise me you will give me a sign Luqui."

Lucas nodded his head. Toni wouldn't leave. His shoulders sagged in relief. He pushed his head against Tonis chest. The others arms remained at his sides. Gently Lucas took them and wound them around his body. The blonds chin resting on his head. Maybe both of them needed to calm down and collect themselves.

"I won't deny that I am scared Antonio. I am. I am terrified but I also know that you won't hurt me. Not on purpose at least."

"How can you know that ?? How can you Luqui ??", Tonis voice was hoarse and broken.

This time it was Lucas who had the courage to lift his head from Tonis chest. Looking into the others blue orbs he leaned in until they were nose to nose. Until their breaths mingled together. Lucas' lips were quivering when he kissed Toni. It wasn't even a kiss. Barely a brushing of lips. Toni stayed perfectly still worried that if he moved he would scare Lucas away. 

"If you wanted to hurt me you would have just choked me to death."

"Don't say that. Don't such things please. Don't…"

Tonis whole frame was shaking. He would never unserstand why their species would ever deliberately hurt someone else. They were vile and disgusting. Someone who enjoyed inflicting pain to others was just a monster. 

"You wouldn't have hurt me Antonio."

Lucas had cupped his cheek. His brown deer eyes looking right into Tonis soul. There was this warmth that began to spread inside of him. It was nice and comforting. It wasn't lust or anything. It was something else. It was different. Toni couldn't pin point it. It didn't matter for the moment. Everything that mattered was Lucas. Lucas feeling comfortable around him. If Toni managed to make Lucas feel safe around him just for the short period of time they had together that would be enough for him.

Something in Toni screamed: Protect, protect protect.

Maybe he could protect Lucas the way he had been unable to with Miro and his brother. Lucas was directing him though. Toni would just follow him as they went along. There was no way he would make the younger one uncomfortable. The blond had always been a realist. The rational part of his brain was telling him that there was no way that he could protect Lucas. He couldn't go up against Griezmann, he had nothing. 

"Antonio."

Lucas voice snapped him out of the depths of his brain. Lucas voice, it was so incredibly soft. Toni had no idea what was happening to him. This warm fuzzy feeling was buzzing in his chest. He wasn't a child anymore and still there was something that he couldn't explain. He asked himself if Lucas was feeling the same. He was afraid to ask though. It shouldn't matter. His only task was to make Lucas feel, he was feeling something in the process too. 

A hand had placed itself on his chest. Right above his heart and Toni flinched upon the initial contact. Lucas eyes were huge. Slowly he took Tonis hand and uncurled it from the fist Toni had curled it to, to prevent it from shaking. Lucas placed it on his own chest. The heartbeat showing Toni that Lucas was equally nervous. They were in the same boat. It was ok. Still Toni didn't want to fuck this up.

"Are you sure this is ok ??"

"For someone that seemed like an unemotional potato you are very worried."

"Potato ??"

Lucas laughed loudly and Toni froze. He knew that Lucas wasn't making any fun of him but he would have never thought that the other would have such a nice laughter. It was warm and sweet like honey and Toni carved more. It warmed his heart and he wished he would have heard Lucas laugh earlier. Someone like Lucas who had been to hell and back wouldn't have had any reason to laugh. To think that someones as equally broken as Toni had managed to make him laugh resembled a damn miracle.

"I wished we would have met earlier Antonio. I wished I would have been married to you. I wished I would have given you a chance the day we met. But here we are now. We should be both crying but here we are laughing like old friends that have known eachother for years. I should be sad. Sad to leave but I am not because you are here with me for now. You are making me feel things I would have never imagined were possible."

Lucas had hugged him, his face squished in Tonis chest.

"Gracias Antonio. For your company. For your friendship. For your…"

Toni felt the heart, he had though he had lost when Miro and Felix had died, shatter. This sounded like goodbye. Intentionally this had been the whole plan. Make Lucas feel. It hadn't included making Toni feel too. Toni was feeling. So much. Too much. He didn't want to let Lucas go. He didn't want to let him go back to that monster. It wasn't his decision and so Toni would have to see his own heart shatter in the process. It wasn't fair. But what was fair anyway.

"Can I kiss you."

"You already kissed me, Antonio."

"I… I…"

Tonis throat constriced all of a sudden. The truth was he would lose Lucas. They would lose this before they had the chance to fully understand what THIS even was. It was their tragedy. They couldn't escape their fate. Lucas would go back to the monster and both of them would die of heartbreak. 

"I don't want to lose you Lucas. Please. Please…"

Due to the tears welling up in his eyes Toni didn't see Lucas sad smile. The only ones he had ever cried for had been Miro and Felix. He barely knew Lucas and here he was kneeling on a bed and crying for someone he wouldn't see the next day anymore. Fate was cruel. She really was.

It was Lucas who challenged Fate and took matters in his own hands. Prying off Tonis hands from his face. Smiling gently and encouraging at him. The blond couldn't stop himself and took Lucas into his arms. Hugging him against his chest tightly. Lucas palms curled around his thin shirt. 

"I want to kiss you, Antonio."

Tonis breath hitched when Lucas pressed their foreheads together. 

"Your eyes remind me of the ocean. They remind me of freedom. As long as I am with you I don't think about him or what has happened. I am just free. So thank you Antonio. Thank you for everything."

With that Lucas leaned in and captured Tonis lips in a soft kiss. This one was different. It felt different. It tasted different. Lucas wasn't pouring any desperation or fear or anxiety into it. Toni was afraid to give it a name. As soon as he would give it a name both of them would be dead. Dragged under like an anchor in the wide endless sea. As long as he didn't name it, Lucas would be safe. 

This time Lucas didn't flinch away at Tonis touch. The blonds fingers were stroking his sides gently, making Lucas tremble slightly he didn't pull away however. Toni knew he had to be patient. They weren't in a hurry although the clock was ticking away minutes in a rapid way. Both of them were in their own world for the time being. Lucas was thankful that Toni was taking his mind off things. 

Of course he was terrified of returning to Wanda. Of course he was. Who wouldn't be. Toni kissing his neck made Lucas breathe a little bit faster. This time the blond wasn't pushed away. His intention wasn't to leave a mark. Not that Lucas belonged to him or anyone really. Lucas was his own man. Toni continued to leave kisses against Lucas jawline. Small noises leaving the younger ones mouth. 

"God you are beautiful."

Toni had his face pressed against the younger ones neck. Despite not seeing he could feel Lucas blush. While being here in their safe haven it was like time was standing still. 

"I don't want to leave Antonio."

Toni had inhaled Lucas scent deeply. Afraid that he would forget it when he would pull apart. Which he did to look into Lucas eyes. They were slightly wet like his own ones. It ignited a small spark of hope in Tonis heart. At least both of them were on the same page. They were feeling the same. Somehow. 

"I am glad we met Antonio."

"Me too…"

Toni couldn't prevent his voice from breaking. He was in way too deep. Still he wouldn't speak out what he really felt. It was better that way. He didn't want to make it even harder for Lucas than it already was. To distract Lucas and himself, Tonis hands dared to slip under the younger ones shirt. Who panted but not because Tonis hands were cold. Toni took his time getting rid of the piece of clothing.

"I want to see your shoulder. If you would let me."

Lucas eyes softened and he sat up. Kissing Toni on the lips briefly before turning around. His skin had healed obviously and there was no need for the patch anymore. Tonis fingertips touched the scarred skin lightly. Rage building in the pits of his stomach. He swallowed it down. He really wanted to punch that bastard in the face for everything he had put Lucas through. 

Lucas who glowed like the sun. He was a literal sun. The sun that had illuminated Tonis dark and cold world with warmth. The blond hadn't noticed that his whole palm had covered the mark. Lucas had turned his head in question.

"Are you ok Antonio ??"

"Yes I am sorry."

The scarred and abused skin made Toni gag. Lucas had settled against the pillows again. Looking at him and melting his heart. Couldn't they have met under different circumstances. Maybe they would have started out as friends first. Who knew. Questions over questions and wishful thinking that weren't good for anything in their situations. It was still nice imagining such things. The false hope of having something that they couldn't have. They could still dream about it. About being with the other. 

Both of them moaned as the kissed again. This time it was different. Tonis hand stopped right above Lucas heart.

"Make me feel Antonio."

Toni nipped gently on Lucas skin before he too got rid of his shirt. He was terrified and excited at the same time. The blond fumbled with their pants and threw both pairs on the floor. Lucas had his eyes closed and was focused on his breathing.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you."

Lucas just nodded and opened his eyes while Toni proceeded. Making Lucas moan and pant. He always came back to kiss Lucas on the lips. They were like a wonderful drug he couldn't get enough of. It was like he was addicted to Lucas lips, to Lucas taste, to Lucas himself. Toni knew what a dangerous game he was playing. He was fully aware. He just wanted Lucas to not notice. He had tasted the forbidden fruit and now he couldn't stop. Lucas fingernails scratched across his back as Toni breathed into his ear. Kissed the side of his head. Petted his hair. 

Stray tears ran down Lucas cheeks as he sobbed quietly. It didn't hurt. On the contrary it was so different than anything he had ever felt before. Toni rolled them on their sides and cradled Lucas face in his hands. Wiping away the tears and kissing Lucas with all he had. They lay there for a while. Face to face. Tonis hand stroking Lucas arm. Neither of them saying anything. There was no need to say something. Actions spoke louder than words. Lucas had pressed his face against Tonis chest. The others heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

"Please wake me up before you leave Luqui."

Lucas nodded against his chest before his breath evened out. Toni stayed awake for a while. Combing his hand through Lucas short hair. Leaving kisses all over his face. Before his eyes grew heavy Toni managed to kiss Lucas forehead and whisper:

"Ich liebe dich."

Lucas hadn't heard him. That had been the plan all along. It was ok. With that Toni allowed himself to rest. He had wanted to watch Lucas all night but his body told him otherwise.

Lucas rolled out of bed quietly and looked at Toni. His hand shook when he brushed a stray strand of hair out of Tonis face. He looked so peaceful. Lucas wouldn't wake him up. It would make everything too difficult. Crying soundlessly Lucas got dressed. Observing Toni for a little while longer.

"I am sorry Antonio."

He pressed a kiss against Tonis lips to cling to his taste for a little while longer. The door to their room was closed with a soft click before Lucas pressed himself against the door and muffled his sobs with his hands.

He loved Toni too.


End file.
